Petites Histoires de Nohr et de Hoshido
by Dragonna
Summary: Deux pays, deux familles, et de nombreuses histoires se passant entre eux. Plusieurs couples, basés sur Héritage et Révélations.
1. Bal

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** TakumixKamui, XanderxHinoka, RyomaxCamilla et LeoxSakura

 **Personnages:** Les familles royales

 **Monde:** Révelations

* * *

 ** _Bal_**

* * *

Le palais royal de Vallah était une merveille d'architecture. Les arrangements et constructions avaient été faits très rapidement grâce à de nombreux ouvriers venus des différents royaumes, mêlant les styles et les architectures en un résultat sublime. Le nouveau pays était désormais peuplé, des villages flambant neufs étaient bâtis ici et là. Des habitants de tout horizon étaient venus s'installer dans ce nouveau royaume.

Il n'était pas rare, dans les rues, de croiser des hoshidiens, des nohriens, des kitsunes, des chevois...créant de par leur diversité un nouveau peuple, fidèle au nouveau couple royal du nouveau royaume.

Et avait lieu, en cette soirée, la première fête officielle à laquelle les familles les plus importantes des différents pays avaient été invitées, et tous les acteurs de la victoire contre Anankos étaient présents. La salle de bal du palais était magnifique. Chaque convive semblait savourer la fête, de nombreux danseurs occupaient la piste de danse. Les gens les plus importants de la noblesse parlaient entre eux ou tentaient d'attirer l'attention des familles royales, sachant que les plus jeunes princesses étaient toujours libres de tout engagement, ainsi que le jeune prince de Nohr.

Léo tenait son verre dans sa main, buvant une petite gorgée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette situation arriverait: _Kamui reine d'un nouveau royaume. Kamui étant mariée._ Cela avait été difficile à avaler. Et il était désormais ici en visite officielle, avec son frère et ses sœurs. Ses yeux fixaient son aînée qui dansait avec son époux un peu plus loin. Sa robe la mettait bien en valeur et ses cheveux brillaient comme du nacre ou de l'ivoire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça, être si épanouie et joyeuse.

Il regarda son frère aîné «Elle a l'air si heureuse.»

«Oui. Elle rayonne de bonheur» Déclara le plus vieux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, regardant affectueusement leur sœur.

 _Sans nous._ Aurait sifflé entre ses dents Léo quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il avait passé le cap de sa jalousie enfantine. Il aimait sa sœur et ça ne changerait jamais mais ils étaient adultes désormais et avaient des responsabilités. Il serait toujours son petit frère mais elle avait un mari et bientôt elle aurait des enfants.

 _Sa propre famille._

 _L'idée d'avoir d'autres neveux et des nièces lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur._

«Léo, je ne veux pas te bousculer. Mais tu arrives à l'âge où tu devrais commencer à chercher quelqu'un...» commença Xander avec appréhension. «Tu...»

Le jeune prince grinça des dents aux mots de son frère «Ce n'est pas parce que as épousé Hinoka et que Camilla a épousé Ryoma que...»

Le roi de Nohr secoua la tête «Rien à voir Léo. C'est ton devoir. Je n'ai toujours pas de fils. Et Camilla est reine d'Hoshido maintenant. Elle a déjà donné naissance à un héritier. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pour le moment que toi comme...

\- Ta femme pourrait aussi donner naissance à ton premier enfant...dans les prochains mois.»

Xander ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils «Tu es un membre de la famille royale. Le second fils. Second dans l'ordre de succession. Camilla a renoncé au trône de Nohr en devenant reine de Hoshido.»

Le blond toussota «Tu ferais mieux de surveiller Élise au lieu de me harceler.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour notre petite sœur. Silas veille sur elle.»

 _Ho? Le preux chevalier avait lâché sa belle tailleuse? «_ Écoutes. Je ne penses pas me marier dans un futur proche. Vous avez déjà fait assez pour la paix avec votre double mariage non? Les princesses les plus âgées épousant les nouveaux rois. Et Kamui qui a passé la bague au doigt d'un prince de Hoshido.» Il haussa les épaules, songeant que cette union _marquait la préférence de sa sœur pour sa patrie ''natale''_ pour beaucoup de monde à Nohr.

Son aîné soupira «C'était arrangé mais rien n'était forcé. J'aime ma femme Léo. Et je ne doute pas des sentiments de notre beau-frère, surtout depuis que Camilla m'a affirmé que Shiro n'était que le premier de sa famille de sept ou huit enfants.»

Léo ricana «Pauvre Ryoma!» Il regarda Kamui qui semblait dans un autre monde dans les bras de son mari «Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas comme eux. C'est limite si on n'existe plus quand ils sont ensembles.

\- Léo, ils s'aiment, laisses-les. N'agis pas comme un petit garçon qui grogne parce qu'on lui vole sa sœur.» Fit Xander, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres tandis qu'il regardait sa cadette et son beau-frère.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules «N'espère jamais me voir ainsi, en amoureux transi! Et je le redis, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me marier pour servir un quelconque intérêt.» Il se tourna vers son frère «Et c'est définitif. Alors à moins que tu n'ai autre chose à dire...

\- En fait...j'ai quelque chose à te demander.» Son aîné se passa la main dans les cheveux. Tout le monde est occupé alors Ryoma aimerait que tu proposes de danser à sa petite sœur Sakura afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour la prochaine danse.»

Son cadet le jugea d'un air scrutateur, comme s'il flairait un piège. Se mordant la lèvre, il hocha la tête avec hésitation «Très bien. Mais j'espère qu'il n'y a aucune intention cachée là-dedans.» Il s'éloigna, marchant sur le bord de la piste. Il rejoignit la famille royale de Hoshido juste au moment où la danse se terminait et où certains danseurs revenaient vers leurs familles. Kamui, tenant la main de son époux, revint vers sa famille natale. _Pas la sienne._ Léo se reprit: Kamui était la reine de Vallah et sa grande sœur Camilla faisait parti de la famille royale de Hoshido désormais.

Cette dernière sourit, faisant un câlin à la jeune souveraine «Tu danses toujours aussi bien Kamui.

\- Pas trop fatigué Takumi?» plaisanta Hinoka, donnant un coup de coude à son petit frère qui rougit.

Le concerné rajusta sa couronne, encore peu habitué à la porter en soirée «Hum.. Tu peux parler, je t'ai vu marcher sur les pieds de Xander.

\- Une fois.

\- Deux.»

Sakura rit doucement, puis remarqua l'arrivant «Prince Léo!

\- Je vous en pris, appelez moi juste par mon prénom.» il tendit la main à la jeune princesse, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire «M'accorderiez vous cette prochaine danse?»

* * *

 **Fin**


	2. Foulard

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Famille, fluff

 **Couple:** TakumixKamui

 **Personnages:** Takumi et Kana

 **Monde:** Héritage ou Révélations

* * *

 _ **Foulard**_

* * *

«Non!»

Kana attrapa la veste de son père, des larmes plein les yeux. Secouant la tête avec désespoir, des sanglots dans la voix, il gémit «Ne pars pas, ne pars pas!» Il était terrifié «Ne me laisse pas tout seul.»

Takumi baissa les yeux sur son plus jeune fils «Kana.

\- Je ne plus être seul. Je veux être avec maman, Kiragi et toi.» Il sanglotait, désespéré «Emmènes-moi avec toi.»

L'archer sentit son cœur se tordre. Il ne pouvait _ **pas**_ le prendre avec lui, qu'importe combien il le voulait, qu'importe combien Kamui le voulait. Son désir de vivre avec ses deux fils était fort, si fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Trop d'ennemis étaient présents. C'était dangereux dehors. Il y avait de nombreuses batailles. «Sois patient. Je reviendrais vite. Et ta mère vient demain.»

Il se souvenait du bonheur à tenir son enfant dans ses bras pour la première fois. De son amusement en voyant qu'il avait les oreilles pointues, comme sa mère. Et ce crève-cœur de devoir laisser le bébé dans ce monde. De vivre ça une seconde fois. Ce petit était bien plus affectueux que Kiragi, qui l'était pourtant beaucoup.

 _Et si je le prenais avec moi? Il resterait au château avec Felicia ou Jakob pendant les batailles. Je ramènerais aussi Kiragi._

Non ce n'était pas raisonnable. C'était un désir égoïste. Kana et son frère étaient plus en sécurité là où ils étaient. Même si c'était douloureux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

 _Bientôt, bientôt nous serons tous ensemble._

 _Mais et si Kana devenait un adulte d'ici là?_

 _S'il le détestait pour l'avoir laisser? Ou détestait sa mère?_

Takumi s'accroupit devant son plus jeune enfant. «Pardon Kana. Je ne peux pas encore te ramener avec moi. Sois patient.» Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sentant les petits bras autour de son cou. «Pardon mon fils. C'est pour ton bien.

\- Mais...Mais...Je veux vous protéger, maman et toi.» Gémit l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul, loin de sa famille, sans pouvoir les aider.

Takumi recula et retira doucement le foulard bleu qui entourait son cou. «Regarde. Ce foulard est magique. Si tu le portes, la chance ne nous abandonnera jamais, ta mère et moi.»

Kana renifla «Vraiment?

\- Oui. Ta grand-mère l'avait fabriqué pour moi et cela a toujours marché.» Doucement il le passa au cou de son fils qui sourit, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. «D'accord?

\- O...Oui je le porterais toujours!» Kana se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son père, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'archer. «Je...je vais être très courageux!»


	3. Liberté

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Famille, fluff

 **Couple:** Juste des sous-entendus

 **Personnages:** Hinoka, Kamui, Sakura et Takumi

 **Monde:** Héritage

* * *

 _ **Liberté**_

* * *

Elle se demanda souvent si la nature, la liberté, avait influencé sa décision. Dès qu'elle avait été à Hoshido, elle avait senti l'odeur des fleurs, la chaleur du soleil. La sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Des couleurs et des odeurs.

Et de la liberté d'aller où elle voulait.

C'était si différent de la forteresse où elle avait grandit. Où il y avait si peu de plantes, si peu de chaleur...Elle n'avait joué que dans une cour fermée, sur les toits. Et si elle était sortie, elle ne s'en souvenait pas - _ou si peu, elle se rappelait en fait uniquement d'une après-midi, d'un pique-nique sous un arbre et de ses pieds dans le ruisseau, avec Silas_ -.

Elle n'avait pas de vrais amis. Enfin si, elle avait Jakob, Flora, Felicia et plus tard Lilith. Et elle avait sa famille. Mais les premiers étaient avant tout des serviteurs, et on l'avait souvent réprimandé pour être trop proche d'eux.

«C'est magnifique.» Dit-elle en touchant du doigt les fleurs violettes, à l'odeur si agréable.

Hinoka sourit «Contente que ça te plaise. Ce sont des lilas. Mère...» Elle se mordit la lèvre «..Mère les aimait beaucoup.»

Kamui eut un sourire fragile. Un pincement au cœur se faisait sentir chaque fois que cela était abordée. Garon lui avait volé son enfance. Lui avait prit ses parents. L'avait enfermé.

 _Quelle famille laisse un de ses membres entre quatre murs?_

 _Je n'étais qu'une prisonnière, un pion pour lui._

Kamui ne connaissait des choses que grâce aux livres qu'on lui offrait. Elle n'avait même jamais vu certains animaux, certaines plantes. Et agissait presque comme un enfant en les découvrant en vrai.

«Pourrait-on en faire un bouquet et le mettre sur...» Elle buta sur le mot, pas encore habituée aux coutumes de son pays natal «...l'autel?»

La rousse eut un petit sourire, et hocha la tête «Bonne idée petite sœur.» Elle la regarda puis demanda «Comment trouves-tu ce Yukata?»

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son habit. Et passa la main sur le tissu soyeux ornés de délicates décorations brodées. Quand Oboro, au matin, lui avait donné le paquet, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avait découvert l'habit avec émerveillement. Elle avait balbutié qu'elle...qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel cadeau et la guerrière avait eu un petit rire _«Mon seigneur Takumi m'a commandé cela pour vous. Il a choisi les ornements et les couleurs.»_ Elle avait repoussé une mèche violette de son front et avait ajouté, presque taquine _«Je pense qu'il apprécie de vous faire un cadeau.»_

 _Comment Takumi pouvait-il déjà connaître aussi bien ses goûts?_

«Il est magnifique.»

Hinoka sourit, levant une main rajuster le col de l'habit de sa sœur «Oui, Oboro est une génie de la couture. Si elle rouvrait le commerce de ses parents, elle ferait fortune en moins d'un an.»

Kamui regarda le vêtement. Et se dit qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à ce genre d'habits. Elle entendit des pas et aperçut Takumi et Sakura qui les rejoignaient. La plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux «Grand sœur, tu es vraiment jolie. Et cette coiffure est magnifique!»

Quand Kamui, après avoir mit le vêtements et avoir été coiffé (par Orochi) s'était regardé dans la glace, elle avait eu du mal à se reconnaître. Mais c'était ce qu'elle était réellement. Pourquoi était-elle si naturelle dans cette apparence? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien?

«Merci Sakura.»

L'archer lui fit un léger sourire et tendit la main, retirant un pétale de ses cheveux. Elle réussit à dire, doucement, se sentant étrangement gêné par cette intimité avec lui «Merci pour le Yukata, il est superbe.

\- Content qu'il te plaise.»

Sa main ne s'écarta pas de son épaule, lui laissant une impression de chaleur à travers le tissu.


	4. Un Enfant Heureux

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.

 **Couple:** TakumixKamui, XanderxHinoka, RyomaxCamilla et LeoxSakura

 **Personnages:** Les familles royales

 **Monde:** Révelations

* * *

 _ **Un Enfant Heureux**_

* * *

Shiro était un enfant heureux. Il était né au grand royaume de Hoshido, dans les chaleur de l'été. Il était le fils du roi Ryoma. Et sa naissance avait été célébrée dans tout le royaume. Le peuple avait fait la fête pendant des jours.

Il était né vigoureux, avec une touffe de cheveux violets, comme ceux de sa mère, sur le crâne. Et les yeux chocolat de son père.

 _Sa mère, la princesse de Nohr, Camilla, devenue reine de Hoshido, ayant épousé le tout-juste couronné jeune roi Ryoma._ Cela avait été une des premières actions de paix. Une union célébrée en grand pompe, en même temps que celle du nouveau roi Xander et de la princesse Hinoka.

 _Shiro était né pile neuf mois après._

 _Un très bon présage selon beaucoup de gens._

«Tu es mon petit miracle!» C'est ce que disait toujours sa mère en le cajolant. Son père lui avait raconté combien elle avait pleuré quand elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle était si heureuse. Elle avait enfin sa propre famille. Son rêve se réalisait. Un rêve caressé depuis des années. Le rêve d'une famille heureuse et nombreuse.

«Mon doux petit prince. Mon précieux petit Shiro.» elle lui chantait des berceuse de Nohr, et l'appelait son rayon de soleil, qui portait si bien son prénom.

D'ailleurs, d'après sa tante Sakura, sa mère avait aussi dit à son père, en plaisantant « _ **Nous voilà parent pour la première fois...et certainement pas la dernière.**_ »

Sa famille avait une histoire compliquée, comme il l'apprendrait plus tard. Mais dans sa petite enfance, rien ne le perturbait réellement. Il était le petit prince. Tout le monde l'aimait. Il ne connaissait que les couloirs colorés et lumineux du château de Hoshdo, les grands cerisiers du jardin, les piques-niques sous les arbres, les pégases blanc comme la neige.

 _Il ne connaissait que la chaleur du soleil d'Hoshido._

 _Les tatamis sous ses pieds._

 _Les codes d'honneurs et les légendes de son pays._

Quand il eut deux ans, deux événements eurent lieux. Le premier fut le mariage du prince de Nohr Léo (son oncle) avec la princesse Sakura (sa tante). Et le second événement sa rencontre sa Siegbert, son jeune cousin de quelques mois de moins que lui.

Évidement il ne garda aucun souvenir de cette première rencontre, il était trop jeune. Elle fut pourtant suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Et le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges devint le cousin adoré de Shiro. Il aimait aussi sa tante Hinoka qui l'avait emmené sur son pégase pour son troisième anniversaire. Il espérait toujours qu'ils viendraient en ''vacances'' à Hoshido ou que sa mère irait en voyage à Nohr et l'emmènerait avec elle.

Il avait un autre oncle, le roi de Vallah, nommé Takumi. Celui-ci venait très souvent, grâce à un kinshi, rendre visite à sa famille. Et Shiro l'adorait, son oncle avait toujours un cadeau pour lui, le prenait sur ses épaules. Sa tante venait toujours elle-aussi, sous sa forme de dragon.

Siegbert et lui étaient si fiers de ça: _ils avaient une tante dragonne. C'était vraiment incroyable!_

Un jour, la visite fut différente. Elle vint sur le kinshi de son mari et non pas en volant par elle-même et elle tenait un paquet dans ses bras. Shiro avait 4 ans. Il fut surpris par cette apparition. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 5 mois après tout. Il courut jusqu'à elle, oubliant le protocole, et entoura sa jambe de ses petits bras, lui faisant un câlin.

«Tu es revenue! Tu m'as manqué!» avait-il babillé, joyeusement.

Elle s'était accroupi devant lui, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux «Bonjour Shiro.» Puis elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras «Viens rencontrer ton cousin.»

 _Il était petit, si petit._ Le jeune garçon lui toucha la joue de son index «Comment il s'appelle?

\- Kiragi.»

Le petit prince s'empressa d'aller ''écrire'' à Siegbert, avec l'aide de Orochi, pour lui dire qu'ils avaient un autre cousin! _Qu'il était trop mignon!_ Il se sentait heureux. Et quand sa mère lui coiffa les cheveux le soir, il demanda «Est-ce que j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur? J'aimerais bien avoir une grande famille comme papa ou toi!»

Elle rit «J'en ai bien l'intention mon ange.» Elle ajusta le petit habit de nuit «Kiragi est adorable non?

\- Ho oui!»

* * *

 **Fin**


	5. Naissance

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Family

 **Couple:** RyomaxCamilla

 **Personnages:** Ryoma, Camilla, Shiro et un bébé

 **Monde:** Révélations (je doute que Ryoma épouse Camilla dans Héritage, quoique...pour la paix.)

* * *

 _ **Naissance**_

* * *

Il était si petit et si fragile. Avec une peau encore blanche et délicate, et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Une touffe de cheveux foncés ornait son crâne. Enveloppé dans une couverture bleu, il semblait si irréel que le jeune père n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Cette petite chose était son enfant. Ce petit être était son fils. Son second enfant.

Il avait déjà vécu ce moment mais ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il le vivait à nouveau, qu'il était père pour la seconde fois.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux, pas depuis la naissance de Shiro. Mais également aussi effrayé, encore une fois. Un être si petit pouvait facilement être blessé, pouvait aisément tomber malade. Son aîné avait bien grandi mais la peur était à nouveau là et il berça le petit dans ses bras, ses longues mèches chocolats tombant librement sur ses hanches.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, souriant "Il est magnifique"

Elle eut un petit rire affectueux "Bien entendu, c'est notre enfant." Elle leva une main et caressa du doigt la joue ronde du nouveau-né. "Le deuxième sur sept."

Ryoma rit "Tu n'en démords pas hein? T'en que tu ne t'use pas la santé, je veux bien une famille nombreuses.

\- Je me doute que tu veuille une petite princesse. Moi aussi j'aimerais une petite fille rien qu'à moi. J'en veux plusieurs même.

\- Hum." il lui jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur, se retenant visiblement de dire quelque chose.

Elle rajusta ses longs cheveux violets "On arrivera rapidement à sept si on a des jumeaux."

Le brun eut un sourire amusé "Tu ne peux pas en avoir sur commande.

\- Tu verras. On en aura" Elle reprit son fils et le berça contre sa poitrine, souriant quand il émit un gazouillis. "Tu peux faire rentrer Shiro maintenant."

Le roi de Hoshido alla ouvrir la porte et une tornade violette de 4 ans bondit sur le lit "Maman!" Ses yeux bruns fixèrent son petit frère "Ho il est tout petit."

Ryoma le prit sur ses genoux "Toi aussi tu étais petit comme ça quand tu es né"

Shiro regarda son père puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa mère "Comment il s'appelle?"

Le roi allait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décidé quand Camilla, gardant son bébé contre elle d'un bras, tendit une main pour la poser sur celle de son mari. D'un voix douce elle affirma.

"Sumeragi."

Le petit prince ne comprit pas pourquoi son père eut l'air soudain à la fois si heureux mais aussi si triste. Et il se dit que les adultes étaient bizarres quand le roi enlaça tendrement sa femme qui riait doucement.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Fin**


	6. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? 1

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** humour, un peu crack

 **Couple:** Sous-entendus de RyomaxCamilla, XanderxHinoka, TakumixKamui et LeoxSakura

 **Personnages:** Niles et Léo

 **Monde:** Révélations

* * *

 _ **Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? (Du côté de Léo)**_

* * *

Léo se réveilla ce matin-là avec une migraine carabiné. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, une atroce barre sur le front et la nausée. Un réveil merveilleux d'un lendemain de fête.

Le jeune prince grimaça quand un rayon de soleil lui caressa le visage. Et d'une voix presque coassante ordonna à Niles, qu'il avait aperçut du coin de l'oeil avant de plonger sous sa couverture pour se protéger de cette odieuse lumière, de fermer les rideaux!

Depuis quand le soleil brillait comme ça à Nohr?

...La mémoire lui revint petit à petit, comme une brume qui s'estompe lentement.

"Urg.

\- Bonjour maître Léo ~" Chantonna Niles, de trop bonne humeur pour que ça ne soit pas louche.

Léo grogna. Et se redressa. Il se rappelait.

Il n'était pas dans le château à Nohr. Il était à Hoshido. Où son frère allait épouser Hinoka, un mois après les noces de Ryoma avec Camilla. Lui, durant ces quatre semaines, avait choisi de rester à Hoshido pour visiter ce pays.

 _Non, rien à voir avec Sakura._

 _C'était la bibliothèque du palais qui l'appelait! Et les magnifiques paysages. Et le soleil. Et les décors superbes et colorées._

 _Rien de plus._

Et, six jours auparavant, Takumi et Kamui étaient revenus. Sa sœur s'était jeté dans les bras de la rousse, puis du jeune roi, puis elle avait fait tourbillonner Sakura dans ses bras, la faisant rire malgré elle. Enfin elle s'était tourné vers Camilla et lui et les avait étreint à leur tour.

Camilla et lui ne s'étaient pas vexés qu'elle fasse passer les Hoshidians avant elle. Sa grande soeur lui avait même dit, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds " _Ils ont été privé d'elle pendant près de 15 ans. Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de passer d'abord_ ".

Elle n'aurait jamais dit ça des semaines avant, elle aurait même été jalouse et aurait taquiné Hinoka. Mais depuis qu'elle avait épousé Ryoma, elle était bien plus conciliante.

Léo se souvenait de la réaction de sa grande soeur quand elle avait vu la chambre de Kamui, laissée tel quel pendant toutes ces années. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux et elle avait étreint Hinoka en lui demandant pardon, même si elle n'y était pour rien.

Camilla avait aussi passé les deux dernières semaines à broder le kimono cérémonial de sa belle-soeur. Et avait même écrit des exigences pour Xander concernant la rousse. Exigence que le blond devrait signer pour que sa petite soeur l'autorise à épouser Hinoka.

Ryoma avait rit discrètement. Visiblement totalement d'accord avec les exigences de visites à Hoshido de la future reine de Nohr.

Bref, Xander et Elise étaient arrivés à Hoshido quatre jours avant les noces. La plus jeune avait bondi tel un boulet de canon dans les bras de tout le monde. Xander avait salué, avec tout le respect qui se devait, les deux autres rois (Ryoma et Takumi) et les deux reines (Camilla et Kamui). Il avait fait un baisemain à Azura et à sa fiancée. Puis avait donné une étreinte à tous les autres.

Et la veille, Laslow avait eut l'idée géniale d'effectuer une tradition de son pays: l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Une petite fête entre hommes la veille du mariage pour célébrer la dernière nuit de célibataire du futur marié. ( _Même si Xander allait vivre deux cérémonies d'union avec Hinoka: une à Hoshido et une à Nohr. Il ne voulait en effet pas imposer à sa futur femme un mariage de chez lui et ne pouvait pas le célébrer uniquement à la mode de Hoshido (son pays ne comprendrait pas) donc il avait décidé de faire deux cérémonie, une à la mode de chaque pays_ ).

Xander avait apprécié mais avait demandé à ce que cela ait lieu la nuit d'avant. _"Je ne veux pas vivre mon mariage avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Cela serait dommage pour les cuisiniers qui se sont donnés tant de mal pour préparer le festin."_

Laslow avait répliqué, avec un sourire mutin _"Mais là est tout l'amusement."_ Et il avait évité la taloche que son prince tentait de lui flanquer.

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils feraient une fête la nuit **d'avant** , laissant une journée pour récupérer, et que le jour précédant le mariage aurait une soirée calme où ils parleraient de l'enfance des mariés, de leurs manies, et où ils pourraient taquiner les futurs époux.

 _Odin avait ricané, se souvenant sans doute de quelque chose._

Léo n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que _**tous**_ les hommes avaient été enthousiastes. Il aurait aimé protester mais ne voulait pas être taxé de rabat-joie. Donc il avait suivi.

 _ **Et ensuite...**_

 _ **Le trou noir.**_

"J'ai une horrible migraine."

Niles ricana et termina de préparer le verre de potion contre la gueule de bois. "Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour." Il lui tendit le verre "J'ai enfin eu la chance de vous voir ivre."

Léo écarquilla les yeux, les doigts crispés sur le verre. "Que s'est-il passé?

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés."

Ça ne le rassurait pas. Niles avait **sa** propre définition de **amusement**.

"C'était finalement une bonne chose que la fête ait eu lieu la nuit dernière et pas cette nuit. Parce que si le mariage était aujourd'hui..."Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais gloussa, ce qui terrifia Léo au plus haut point. Que Niles ricane comme ça était TRES mauvais signe.

"Que s'est-il passé? Réponds!"

L'ancien voleur eut un sourire sadique "Vous avez trop bu."

Et rien de plus.

Mais cela fut assez pour inquiéter Léo.

 _Les gens ivres font n'importe quoi._

Il remarqua alors que Niles se retenait visiblement de rire chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Et il baissa les yeux.

 _ **Ho par le dragon crépuscule.**_

Non il n'était pas nu et était seul dans le lit.

 _ **Mais...**_

"Donnes moi un miroir"

Niles n'y tint plus et éclata de rire "Je chérirais ce souvenir toute ma vie." Mais obéit.

Léo se regarda dans le miroir.

 _ **Silence**_

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé! J'ai trop bu et?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé mon seigneur.

\- Niles. Je porte un pagne vert, uniquement un pagne vert, j'ai une tomate dessinée sur le ventre et un panneau autour du cou avec l'inscription "Je suis un guerrier tomate". enfin mes cheveux sont teint en rouge et vert et coiffés en une sorte de palmier.

-...

\- Donc, que s'est-il passé Niles?

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec votre frère et vos beaux-frères! Rien de plus!"

* * *

 _ **Si vous avez aimé, j'ai en réserve ce qui se passe du côté de Takumi.**_

 _ **Ca vous dit?**_


	7. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? 2

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** humour, un peu crack

 **Couple:** Pas vraiment

 **Personnages:** Takumi, Kamui et Hinata

 **Monde:** Révélations

* * *

 _ **Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? (Du côté de Takumi)**_

* * *

Takumi se réveilla ce matin-là avec une grosse migraine. Il s'enfouit sous sa couverture en gémissant. Un gloussement se fit entendre et une main passa dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"Réveillé?"

Il grogna. Kamui ricana et reprit "Je dirais bien que tu n'as que ce que tu mérites mais vu que tu n'es probablement pas le seul à être dans cet état, je m'abstiendrais."

Il la sentit sortir du lit et étouffa un gémissement de protestation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit revenir à pas lents et tirer la couverture. Les rideaux avaient été tiré et l'atmosphère de la chambre était tamisée. Il sentit un linge humide sur sa nuque et soupira de bien-être, roulant sur le dos pour que son visage et son front subissent le même sort.

"J'ai l'impression que la petite fête a été bien arrosée." Elle repoussa une mèche pour lui mouiller le cou "Xander a été inspiré de vouloir la faire la nuit dernière au lieu de celle à venir. Je n'ose imaginer si le mariage était aujourd'hui."

Il ouvrit un œil caramel et regarda son épouse avec un grognement. _Quelle atroce migraine_. Soudain il se rendit compte que "Je suis nu? Je n'ai..." Il se prit à prier qu'il n'avait rien fait avec elle alors qu'il était sous l'effet de l'alcool.

 _Sans doute que non, elle était un dragon après tout._

Posant sa tête contre ses genoux elle continua à lui humidifier la peau, le soulageant "Il faisait plutôt chaud la nuit derniè revenant, tu as grommelé que c'était une étuve et au lieu de dormir sans couverture, tu as enlevé tes vêtements."

 _Il avait enlevé ses vêtements et gardé la fine couverture._

 _Oui pourquoi pas._

Il leva une main et la posa sur son front en gémissant "J'espère que la température ne sera pas trop élevée demain...les tenues de cérémonies sont estivales mais quand même.." Il la regarda, elle portait un fin yukata blanc orné de fleurs violettes.

"J'ai fait appelé Hinata pour qu'il t'amène une boisson contre la gueule de bois."

Il grommela un remerciement.

"Et tu ferais mieux d'enfiler un vêtement. Même s'il est aussi un homme et que vous allez aux sources ensemble, c'est un peu gênant."

Se redressant, luttant contre la nausée, il alla jusqu'aux placards d'où il sortit un yukata bleu et l'enfila. "J'ai trop bu.

\- C'est une évidence. Je crois que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Vu comme Hinata riait en te ramenant."

 _Il ne voulait pas savoir._

Kamui lui attrapa les cheveux et commença à les tresser "Takumi?

\- Oui?

\- Cette nuit, ce sera une soirée calme, avec thé et pâtisseries, et où on se racontera des souvenirs d'enfances. Pas d'alcool!

\- D'accord. Totalement d'accord."

 _Et si Xander et Ryoma voulaient refaire une soirée comme ça à Nohr, ça serait sans lui._

"Voilà." Elle relâcha la tresse "Je vais aller voir Hinoka. Prends ton médicament contre la gueule de bois, habille-toi et rejoins nous pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu dois quand même avaler quelque chose mon coeur ~"

Elle sortit pile au moment où Hinata entrait, un petit plateau à la main. "bonjour seigneur Takumi."

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, grognant en réponse "Donnes moi le médicament, j'ai la tête comme une enclume." Il attrapa le verre que le guerrier lui donnait et le but. Puis il reposa le récipient "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? D'après Kamui tu ricanais quand tu m'as ramené.

\- Vous avez défié le prince Léo à un concours de boisson, de consommation de saké.

\- Ho..." Il se sentait bizarre tout à coup, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Hinata ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre, laissant de l'air frais entrer dans la pièce, avant de sortir des vêtements et de les lâcher sur le matelas. "Je pense que vous avez gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Et bien vu que vous étiez toujours assis le verre à la main quand il a commencé à se déshabiller en riant comme un maniaque, je pense qu'il a perdu."

Le roi de Vallah se figea en plein habillage, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il entendait.

 _Déshabillé?_

 _Léo s'est **déshabillé** en PUBLIC?_

"Heu..Et ensuite?

Votre frère a tenté de l'arrêter avec le prince Xander mais il a fuit dans toute la pièce, évitant chaque hommes présent en disant que personne ne l'empêcherait d'avoir moiins chaud."

\- Et moi?

\- Vous avez commencé à rire bizarrement à ce moment là." Hinata se tapota la joue de l'index "Niles était littéralement plié en deux et ne faisait rien."

Takumi marmonna quelque chose à propos de dire à Léo de diminuer le salaire de personnes qui ne le méritait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus "Et?

\- Le prince Léo s'est dessiné une tomate sur le ventre. Odin a réussi à lui faire mettre un pagne vert (ne me demandez pas où il l'a trouvé).

\- ...

\- Il a utilisé la magie pour se teindre les cheveux et vert et rouge et les a coiffé en palmier. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

\- ...

\- Et Laslow lui a passé une pancarte "je suis un guerrier tomate" autour du cou, mots qu'il a crié en courant à nouveau partout dans la pièce."

Takumi s'effondra sur le futon. Repensa à ce que son serviteur venait de dire, les images passant dans son esprit et il se mrodit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Léo puisse être saoul un jour. "Et ensuite?"

Hinata eut l'air gêné "J'en sais pas plus parce qu'à ce moment-là vous vous êtes levé et vous avez pointé votre frère et futur beau-frère du doigt et dit que votre femme était la meilleure femme au monde. Puis vous êtes monté sur une table...

\- Stop.

\- Et vous avez littéralement improvisé une chanson à la gloire de votre épouse.

\- Je vais retourner à Vallah et ne plus en sortir.

\- Mais tous le monde a applaudi!Elle était super cette chanson, je l'ai même noté pour que vous puissiez la redire à votre femme!"

Takumi se prit à prier que les festivités s'achèvent vite. _TRES VITE._

* * *

 **Fin**


	8. Orage

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Family, Romance

 **Couple:** TakumixKamui

 **Personnages:** Takumi, Kamui, Kiragi, Kana (Verson garçon) et Kimi (Version fille de Kana)

 **Monde:** Révélations (parce que tout le monde est vivant)

* * *

 **Orage**

* * *

Les bruits de la pluie et du vent se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur. La chambre était presque entièrement sombre, exceptée une petite lampe posée sur la table de nuit. Le grand lit, un futon comme on l'appelait à Hoshido, était posé au centre de la pièce, les rideaux presque tous fermés à l'exception de celui près de la source de lumière.

Un gloussement s'éleva dans la chambre. Deux yeux rouges brillèrent d'amusement tandis qu'un homme (qui n'avait pas plus de 26 ans) se tortillait sous leurs propriétaire. Une main caressa la joue à la peau dorée par le soleil, remontant vers une longue chevelure d'argent dénouée, tandis que l'autre s'attardait au niveau des côtes.

«Ka..Kamui, arrêtes.» gloussa la malheureuse victime, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire sous les chatouilles. «C'est de la triche.»

La concernée admira son époux aux mèches ébouriffées et aux joues rouges. «Tu es mignon comme ça, tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon.» protesta le jeune homme, gêné. _C'était embarrassant d'être appelé comme ça par sa femme._

Elle traça son torse de son index et lui sourit affectueusement «Je recommence?

\- Non!» il eut un rictus en lui attrapa le poignet, lui embrassant la paume. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur l'anneau doré à son doigt. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec son épouse, avant de renverser leur position d'un coup de rein, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, souriant d'un air vainqueur «Tu es à ma merci maintenant ~

\- Dommage pour toi. Je ne suis pas chatouilleuse. Tu vas perdre ton temps ~» Elle replia son bras libre au dessus de sa tête et sourit légèrement. Elle se laissa embrasser. Son autre main se leva soudain pour se poser sur la nuque de son partenaire. Elle commença à tirer sur le col du kimono léger pour dévoiler une épaule fine. Elle pouffa quand il lui mordilla la peau du cou, laissant sûrement une trace. «Ta...Takumi. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

\- Pas chatouilleuse?» susurra son mari avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreiller. Il commença à lui retirer son habit de nuit, laissant une traînée de baisers sur la peau blanche de sa gorge. «Je vais te torturer à mon tour, mais à ma façon.»

Elle leva une main lui caressa les cheveux, ses doigts passant entre les mèches sans aucune résistance. Et elle l'embrassa.

Un coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter. Takumi haussa un sourcil amusé en sentant sa femme se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille «Tu as peur de l'orage?

\- Mauvais souvenir. Dans la forteresse, personne ne me rassurait quand cela arrivait. Et Xander disait que je devais apprendre à dompter mes peurs. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Cela me rappelait ma solitude. Ces nuits seule dans la forteresse. Ces heures sans personne, blotti sous mon lit, ma couverture ou dans la bibliothèque. Je détestais ça.

\- Ho, je suis désolé. Moi c'était mère ou Hinoka. Ou alors j'allais voir Ryoma qui me racontait des légendes d'Hoshido.» Il se laissa presque dramatiquement tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui «Et bien ta torture va s'arrêter avant même d'avoir commencer. Et je vais devoir me souvenir des plus belles légendes...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Parce que...» Il ferma les yeux quand un soudain fracas retentit. «...Je pense que nous ne serons plus seuls longtemps.»

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon de 5 ans, tenant une peluche de dragon, arriva en trottinant rapidement vers le lit «Maman! Papa!» Il renifla, tendant les bras vers ses parents «J'ai peur!» Un nouveau fracas le fit sursauter. Et il se mit à pleurer.

Kamui se redressa et tendit les bras «Kana! Viens mon trésor. N'ai pas peur, nous sommes là.»

Son fils grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre elle, tandis que Takumi tendait la main pour caresser les épis de son cadet. Kana leur lança des yeux de chiot «Je peux rester dormir avec vous?»

Ses parents eurent un sourire après avoir échangé un regard attendri «Bien entendu.»

Le petit dragon se blottit entre eux, ravi «Merci!» Il bailla et sourit «Rien ne peut arriver quand je avec vous.

\- Oui. Nous sommes là pour te protéger.» Sa mère lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. «Tu ne risques rien. L'orage sera parti au matin.»

Kana sourit avant de se cacher sous la couverture quand la foudre tomba de nouveau. Kamui perçut des sons, ses oreilles tressautèrent alors qu'elle entendait des petits bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient par ici.

Takumi rajusta rapidement son habit de nuit, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière «Tu veux une histoire Kana?

\- Ho oui.

\- Attends un moment, je crois que notre fille arrive.»

La porte ouvrit et une petite silhouette se faufila dans la pièce, courant ensuite jusqu'au lit. La lumière éclaira une petite fille de trois ans aux cheveux argentés, aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux caramels. Elle gémit faiblement «Papa, j'ai fais un cauchemar et l'orage me fait peur.»

Takumi échangea un regard avec sa femme «Kimi, viens là ma chérie.» Il la réceptionna dans ses bras en souriant. «Tu as fait un mauvais rêve?

\- Oui. Y avait un méchant dedans.»

L'archer, ou plutôt le roi de Vallah, haussa un sourcil «Ho?»

Kamui grimaça, elle espéra que sa fille n'avait pas hérité du pouvoir de divination de sa grand-mère et que cela n'avait qu'un rêve d'enfant. «Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tout va bien.

\- Papa, tu me racontes une histoire?

\- Oui papa! Une histoire! Avec un dragon dedans!» intervint Kana en se redressant tandis que son père couchait sa petite sœur avec précaution à côté de lui. «Un gentil dragon hein? Pas un méchant.

\- Pourquoi gentil?

\- Parce que les contes de Nohr sont toujours méchants avec les dragons: ils enlèvent toujours les princesses! Et se font tuer par les chevaliers! Ou alors ils dominent le monde et se font tuer parce qu'ils vont trop loin!»

Takumi pouffa tandis que Kamui détournait les yeux, se retenant de rire, autant parce qu'elle avait le même avis que son fils quand elle était petite «Ne t'en fais pas Kana, les dragons sont toujours gentils à Hoshido!»

Kimi tapa dans ses mains «Ouiiii!» Elle aimait autant les dragons que son grand frère, en étant un elle aussi. Puis elle plissa les yeux «Et Kiragi, il va venir?»

Le garçon de 7 ans avait passé l'âge de venir ainsi voir ses parents s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Mais l'orage était si violent dehors qu'il pourrait venir, ne serait-ce que pour attendre que la tempête passe. Heureusement le lit était assez grand pour tout le monde.

Comme pour répondre à la question de la petite, la porte s'ouvrit et le petit archer, en habit de nuit, piteux. «Papa, Maman, la foudre me fait peur. Un arbre du jardin a prit feu même s'il pleut.

\- Viens mon chéri. Installes-toi entre ton frère et ta sœur.»

* * *

 **Fin**


	9. Marques

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** humour, un peu crack

 **Couple:** Pas vraiment

 **Personnages:** Elise, Takumi, Léo et Kamui. Mentions de Camilla.

 **Monde:** Révélations

* * *

 **Marques**

* * *

Elise arriva dans la salle à manger en sautillant joyeusement. Il faisait beau, et elle était avec toute sa famille, plus la famille de Hoshido. Elle vit que Léo et Takumi étaient déjà là. Quand elle regarda l'argenté, elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment vraiment agir avec lui, il semblait un peu froid aux premiers abords. Même si sa sœur lui avait juré qu'il était doux et adorable.

 _Apparemment il n'était pas le frère de sang de Kamui._

 _Et maintenant il était son mari._

 _C'était un peu bizarre._

Elle sourit "Coucou! Pour une fois qu'elle était levée dans les premiers, qu'elle avait les plus jeunes rien que pour elle, c'était vraiment bien! Elle allait pouvoir les taquiner et peut-être que son beau-frère allait la laisser lui faire une coiffure?

Léo eut un sourire "Bonjour Elise, bien dormi?" Il lui servit une tasse de thé, comme un gentleman.

Elle hocha la tête. "Très bien!" Et se tourna vers le mari de son aînée.

Takumi eut un grognement, pas bien réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses traits un peu chiffonnés. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il bailla d'ailleurs à ce moment-là.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas attaché tes cheveux ?" Elle pencha la tête "C'est mignon comme ça mais ils sont tout ébouriffés!"

 _Grognement._

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur? Mal dormi?" elle avait qu'elle ne devrait pas insister (Léo lui n'aimait pas ça) mais sa moue était trop _mignonne_ et drôle.

Il lui jeta un regard torve et but une gorgée de thé sans répondre. Avant d'enfourner une bouchée de riz.

Elle rit "Quelqu'un n'est pas du matin!" Elle le ponta du doigt "Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de jouer aux échecs avec moi tout à l'heure. Et tu as promis de nous apprendre le shogi à Léo et moi."

Elise s'assit à côté de lui, trouvant son attitude très amusante. Soudain elle crut voir quelque chose et son instinct de guérisseuse fut le plus fort. Elle leva la main et tira sur le col du yukata de Takumi "Tu es blessé!"

Il sursauta "Mais...non!

\- Mais si, tu as des griffures dans le dos! Tu as été blessé et tu as dormir avec tes blessures!" Elle gonfla les joues "Je ne peux pas croire que grande soeur n'ait rien vu!"

Léo qui buvait une tasse de thé s'étrangla et se mit à tousser, tapant sur sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates!

"Tu devrais faire attention sur le champs de bataille! Tu es un archer après tout!" Elle leva un doigt "Et tu dois te faire soigner tout de suite! C'est pas parce que tu es trop fier que tu dois négliger ta santé! Et je vais disputer grande sœur pour ne pas avoir vu des griffures pareilles alors qu'elle est ta femme!"

Takumi ouvrit la bouche puis réalisa l'âge de son interlocutrice et la referma, les joues prenant une couleur rosée.

Léo trembla. Se retenant surement de rire. Et se passa une main sur le visage, les épaules secouée par son rire contenu devant l'embarras de son beau-frère.

L'archer lui jeta un regard en coin "Heu...oui oui...je vais aller voir Sakura...

\- Et tu as des traces de morsures! Vraiment grande sœur te néglige!" Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Elle semblait pourtant si amoureuse. Ils étaient comme un couple dans les contes! Alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était blessé?

Léo essayait de ne pas rire! _Vraiment._ Il n'osait même pas reprendre une gorgée de thé.

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant comme se tirer de cette affaire "Mais je...

\- Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Kamui qui arrivait dans un kimono orné de violettes. "Il y a un problème Elise?

\- Ton mari est blessé! Il a de vilaine griffure et des morsures! Et il ne s'est PAS soigné! Je ne te félicite pas grande sœur!"

Son aînée eut un petit rire gênée "Demandes à Camilla de t'expliquer! D'accord?

\- Je dois lui demander pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi Takumi a des griffures et des morsures non soignées? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre ça?

\- Oui."

Léo haussa un sourcil railleur "Tu n'as pas honte de lui refiler le sale travail?

\- Non. Elle a déjà trop tardé à le faire."

Elle s'assit et grimaça. Et jeta un regard noir à Takumi qui lui renvoya un sourire innocent.

"Tu es blessée toi aussi! Au coccyx en plus?

\- Non..

\- Vous êtes irresponsable! Je vais le dire à Camilla!" Et elle sortit.

Le paladin noir put enfin sourire avec malice et lancer une raillerie "Nuit agitée?

\- Jaloux?

\- Non vous êtes des sauvages!"

Il lança sa tasse vide à la tête de Takumi quand celui-ci susurra " _ **Puceau**_ " en réponse à ces mots.

* * *

 **Fin**


	10. Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent (AU)

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Guerre, Angst, Univers Alternatif

 **Couple:** Pas vraiment

 **Personnages:** Les Nohrians.

 **Monde:** Conquête

* * *

 **Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent**

* * *

L'armée Nohrienne se retrouva plus loin, sortant de la brume que la princesse de Hoshido avait créée avec une veine dragunaire. Le brouillard avait englobé le champs de bataille, cachant la vue aux Nohrians. Et les devins du pays ennemi avaient lancé leurs sorts, frappant les soldats.

"Quelle humiliation" cracha Xander en descendant de son cheval. "Ces lâches ont usé de méthodes déloyales."

Corrin se retint de dire que son pays natal était en sous-nombre, et qu'ils s'étaient défendus. Qu'ils étaient les agressés et avaient tout droit d'être en colère. Mais elle se tût. Elle grimaça en touchant sa blessure à l'épaule. Takumi ne l'avait pas raté, la douleur était horrible. Le sang maculait sa peau et coulait sur son armure. au moins la flèche était magique et n'était pas restée planter dans sa chair.

"Je suis si heureuse que tu nous ai choisi" déclara Camilla en la serrant dans ses bras, affectueusement. "Ma précieuse petite sœur. Nous sommes ta seule et unique famille après tout, nous t'avons élevé et aimé."

 _Non. Ils sont ma famille aussi._

 _Ils m'aiment également._

 _Mais..._

"Je suis heureux que tu ne te sois pas laissé manipuler par eux!" sourit Léo, heureux. Il lui posa affectueusement une main sur l'épaule, ses traits détendus. "Et que tu sois revenue" Il semblait à la fois fier d'elle et soulagé, comme s'il avait craint quelque chose, craint qu'elle refuse de revenir.

 _Ils ne m'ont pas manipulé._

 _Ils ont voulu le convaincre de rester avec eux._

 _Parce qu'ils m'aimaient. Parce que je leurs avais tellement manqué._

 _Mais.._

Soudain elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Où est Elise?"

 _Pourquoi sa petite sœur ne s'était pas jeté dans ses bras, riant de bonheur à l'avoir auprès d'elle?_

Il y eut un silence où chacun regarda autour d'eux, l'inquiétude grimpant d'un coup. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas présente avec eux? Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas suivit? Était-elle avec ses protecteurs? Non...elle n'aurait pas laissé sa famille dans un tel moment.

"ELISE?"

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'armée qui attendait plus loin. Personne n'avait vu la princesse, ses protecteurs pensaient qu'elle était avec ses frères et sœurs. La panique montait de plus en plus, les cris devenant plus aigus, plus hystériques même. Bientôt l'affolement gagna les protecteurs, les soldats, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour la petite princesse. Avait-elle était blessée durant la bataille et était-elle restée là-bas?

 _Mais aucune réponse._

Soudain Bekura qui avait volé en reconnaissance pour essayer de trouver la petite fille aperçut le cheval de l'adolescente qui broutait de l'herbe à proximité du champs de bataille. Elle le ramena, envoyant son dragon en avant pour prévenir. Elle chercha des yeux une présence mais personne n'était là. Et il n'y avait même plus de corps. Que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. En quelques heures, les seules traces de la batailles étaient des flèches et des lances dans le sol, des chevaux sans vie et même un dragon aux ailes brisés. Aucun humain.

Léo caressa l'encolure du cheval de sa petite sœur "Pourquoi son cheval est-il seul? Elle l'adore, elle ne serait pas partit sans lui.

\- Je ne sais pas..." Murmura Corrin, l'inquiétude tordant son ventre. "Elle est peut-être blessée?" Les pires scénarios passaient dans son esprit. Sa bouche était horriblement sèche.

Camilla secoua la tête "Beruka n'a vu aucun blessé, ni aucun corps sur le champs de bataille.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, les Hoshidians entèrent toujours les corps, même ceux de leurs ennemis. Ils sont très respectueux vis-à-vis des défunts, c'est dans leur culture." fit un homme massif nommé Benny, sa lance serrée dans la main.

L'implication flotta et Corrin sentit la nausée l'envahir.

 _Les mots étaient aussi acides que du poison._

 _Cet homme sous-entendait-il que Elise avait péri?_

Xander le saisit par le col "Ma sœur n'est pas morte!" Il aurait bien tué cet homme sur place pour avoir osé lui dire cela.

"Je n'ai jamais dit cela mon prince, elle peut aussi être prisonnière."

Mais Xander sentait les regards des soldats sur eux, inquiets et mal à l'aise. Tous avaient cherché la princesse manquante et certains chuchotaient que sans la princesse Corrin, sans cette équipée pour la récupérer, la princesse Elise serait toujours là.

Beaucoup lançaient des regards noirs à la concernée, persuadés que c'était de sa faute, car ne la connaissant que trop peu. _N'avait-il pas été dit sur le champs de bataille qu'elle était née à Hoshido? Et si..._

"Mon prince!" Fit Laslow "Il y a un parchemin attaché à la selle du cheval! Avec le sceau royal de Hoshido"

La famille se précipita. Corrin décrocha le rouleau et le déroula. La papier était recouvert de signes hoshidians. Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle se sentit mal. (" _C'est ma langue natale pourtant._.."). Elle confia la lettre à son grand frère, admettant son inutilité. "Je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit." La honte lui tordit le ventre et dut se lire sur son visage car Xander eut l'air coupable pendant un court instant.

L'héritier lut " _Aux Nohrians. Vous avez Kamui, très bien. Mais nous avons Elise. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Nous estimons que cela est équitable et espérons que vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de tenter de nous envahir, bien que nous sommes certains que votre roi n'en aura que faire_."

L'horreur les frappa tous. Elise était entre les mains des Hoshidians.

"Ils vont lui faire payer la trahison de la princesse Kamui" cria une voix dans la foule.

"C'est de sa faute" s'écria une autre.

"SILENCE!" Rugit Xander, et les voix se turent. "Ce n'est absolument pas la faute de ma sœur. Nous retournons au château. Père trouvera une solution.

\- Xander, ils ne lui feront pas de mal." Tenta Corrin, nauséeuse.

 _C'est de ma faute._

Mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter, fixant silencieusement le papier.

 _Pour récupérer une sœur adoptive,_ _Il avait perdu une sœur biologique_

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Note: vous pouvez me proposez des thèmes, idées de AU, voir même de couples. Si cela m'inspire, je tenterais d'écrire cette idée.


	11. Nom

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Family

 **Couple:** TakumixKamui mentionné

 **Personnages:** Xander, Kamui, Kaze

 **Monde:** Revelations

* * *

 **Nom**

* * *

" _ **Kiragi.**_ "

Xander s'humecta les lèvres. Le nom sonnait trop exotique, trop hoshidian. Le nom sonnait trop étrange dans sa bouche. _Que dirait la cours de Nohr_? Autant Camilla avait épousé Ryoma donc son fils devait porter un prénom de Hoshido, autant Sakura avait déjà accepté le nom Nohrian de Forrest proposé par Léo, tout comme Hinoka était d'accord pour le prénom de Siegbert quand leur fils est né.

"Pourquoi?"

Aussitôt que ce mot eut franchi ses lèvres, il regretta de l'avoir dit, tout comme il regretta le ton qu'il avait utilisé . Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, l'air étonnée. Elle se redressa du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise "Pourquoi quoi grand frère?"

Sa voix avait une note d'avertissement. Léo aurait habillement changé de sujet, Camilla aurait rit, Elise n'aurait même pas dit ça (elle aurait plutôt demandé ce que ce nom signifiait). Mais Xander était le roi de Nohr.

"Pourquoi un nom Hoshidian? C'est ça que tu veux savoir?"

 _Avait-il rêvé ou avait-elle grogné?_ Il se redressa "Petite princesse, tu es la reine de ce nouveau royaume de Vallah. Mais tu as été élevée par Nohr. Il aurait été de bon goût de montrer au peuple de Nohr que tu n'es pas..."

Les ongles de la jeunes filles semblèrent s'allonger. Griffant l'accoudoir du fauteuil "...pas quoi Xander? _Soumise à mon mari?"_

Il aurait aimé lui expliquer. Camilla était reine de Hoshido même si Nohrienne de naissance, son fils avait un nom Hoshidian. Evidemment. Hinoka était reine de Nohr, même si Hoshidienne de naissance et n'avait donc pas protesté au fait que le prince avait un nom Nohrian. Mais Corrin n'était pas la reine de Hoshido. Elle ne vivait même pas à Hoshido. Afficher un tel favoritisme allait faire parler le peuple.

"C'est ton image petite princesse. Que vont penser les habitants de Nohr?

\- Vu qu'ils me connaissent à peine..."

Xander se passa la main dans les cheveux "Ne pouvais-tu pas trouver un nom un peu plus neutre?

\- J'aime le nom Kiragi." Sa voix était plus grave, presque un grondement sourd, écho de la dragonne qui sommeillait en elle. "Je ne donnerais pas à mon bébé un nom de Nohr juste pour te faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas ton fils. C'est le mien et celui de Takumi. Nous avons choisi ensemble.

\- Et si c'est une fille, avez-vous envisagé un nom de Nohr?"

Elle soupira "Non. Si c'est une fille, ça sera Ikona.

\- Corrin...

\- Kamui." Corrigea-t-elle machinalement, ignorant son regard agacé.

\- Tu es reine maintenant, tu ne peux pas afficher un tel favoritisme alors que ton pays est neutre.

\- Donc selon ta logique, un nom nohrian serait mieux et moins partial?" railla-t-elle. Elle se leva et se planta face à lui. "Mes enfants, peu importe combien j'en aurais, auront des noms Hoshidians. Que ça te plaise ou non."

Xander fronça les sourcils "Et si ça ne me plaît pas?

\- ..." Elle haussa un sourcil "Et bien ils auront toujours Ryoma et Léo comme oncles royaux." Elle se détourna "Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas à me commander.'

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Xander grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas un caractère facile depuis le depuis de sa grossesse.

Puis il avisa que Kaze était toujours là. Le ninja le fixait, puis parla. "Vous avez eu de la chance majesté.

\- Pourquoi?

\- La dernière personne qui l'a contrarié est passée par la fenêtre, jetée dehors par une dragonne de mauvaise humeur."

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Deux Grande Soeurs

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Amitié, Crack

 **Couple:** Pas vraiment

 **Personnages:** Camilla, Hinoka, Kamui

 **Monde:** Révélations (même si Camilla et hinoka pourraient devenir amies dans Héritage, Révélations instaure un climat plus paisible)

 **Note:** Un peu inspiré d'un comic sur FF4: The After Years

* * *

 _ **Deux Grandes Soeurs**_

* * *

Camilla reposa la tasse de thé sur la petite table, jetant un coup d'oeil à Hinoka qui brodait (ou tentait de le faire correctement). Les cheveux de la future reine de Nohr étaient un peu plus longs que durant le combat contre Anankos.

La princesse de Nohr, future reine de Hoshido, savait très bien pourquoi son homologue de Hoshido avait les cheveux courts. Elle les avait coupé quand elle avait embrassé la carrière militaire dans le seule but de sauver Kamui.

Renoncer à sa féminité pour sa sœur.

Camilla comprenait, elle aurait été prête à tout pour sa cadette aussi, même si la nature avait été bien plus généreuse avec elle qu'avec la rousse. Cependant malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait un problème depuis quelques semaines. Un soucis qui augmentait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas la faute de sa future belle-soeur, mais elle se sentait-elle-même perdu, ne sachant que faire;

"Hum."

L'autre princesse lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Tu as un problème?

\- ...Kamui...m'évite depuis quelques temps."

Que ces mots étaient douloureux.

Hinoka haussa un sourcil "Comment ça?

\- Elle est froide depuis peu."

Sa soeur avait forcement un soucis, un problème. Elle ne pouvait **pas** s'éloigner d'elle sans raison. _Sa petite soeur était si douce et si innocente_. Elle devait forcement être dans une situation difficile pour la repousser!

"Quand je lui demande quelque chose, soit elle ne me réponds pas. Ou alors elle est juste...distante."

Pendant un instant, Hinoka se demanda ce que Camilla pouvait bien demander à leur soeur pour la faire réagir comme ça. Elle savait que la femme à ses côtés était parfois étouffante ou traitait Kamui, Léo et Elise comme des bébés.

"Tu penses que Kamui pourrait être dans sa phase rebelle?" S'alarma Camilla, soudain effrayé à l'idée que sa précieuse soeur qui avait toujours été sage et douce deviennent désobéissante et froide.

La rousse continua son ouvrage "Peut-être

\- Hinoka tu n'écoutes pas.

\- Si si."

Camilla fronça les sourcils "J'y pense depuis que nous avons vaincu Anankos mais..."

Des souvenirs de sa sœur, joyeuse, souriante et enthousiaste lui parvinrent. Des mots adressés à elle, à Xander, à Léo ou à Elise.

 _"Hinoka est super quand elle combat non?"_

 _"Tu as vu la lance de Hinoka? Elle s'appelle Lune Noire."_

 _"Hinoka m'a fait volé sur son pégase aujourd'hui."_

 _"Hinoka m'a offert un superbe Kimono."_

 _"Tu as vu le beau pégase que Hinoka m'a donné?"_

 _"Camilla, je crois que je me rappelle de Hinoka quand nous étions petites, avant mon enlèvement!"_

Si les trois autres s'amusaient de cette attitude, Camilla sentait que...Kamui s'éloignait d'elle. Cette impression était douloureuse. Et Kamui n'appréciait pas non plus quand elle allait trop loin dans ses taquineries.

 _ **Kamui préférait Hinoka?**_

"Maintenant que j'y pense...chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me parler récemment, c'est toujours pour parler de toi.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne me connaît plus bien, toi elle...

\- Elle ne vient même plus me demander conseils!" Elle serra le poing "Je suis prête à tout pour elle, je l'aime tellement! Je veux juste passer du temps avec elle, manger avec elle, lui préparer des petits plats, prendre un bain avec elle, la couvrir de cadeaux...l'embrasser sur le front quand elle est couchée..."

Elle ne vit pas que Hinoka se prenait la tête dans les mains, comprenant le problème. _Kamui n'était pas froide envers Camilla, elle ne voulait juste plus être traitée comme un bébé! Donc elle s'éloignait d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus être couvée._

"Je pense que tu devrais accepter la distance qu'elle t'impose pour le moment, si tu la force, elle se se braquer."

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Camilla "Ca t'arrange bien en fait hein?

\- Je te demande pardon?"

La guerrière renversa sa future belle-soeur sur le canapé "Ca t'amuse qu'elle me traite si froidement quand elle est toute affectueuse avec toi hein?

\- Camilla! tu est trop près, TROP PRES!" Le rouge lui monta aux joues, sentant la poitrine généreuse de son amie contre la sienne. _N'avait-elle aucun respect des frontières personnelles? Franchement faire un tel cirque pour pas grand chose._

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit "Hinoka, j'ai fini d'étriller le pégase que tu m'as offert, peut-on aller pratiquer le vol et le combat aérien main..."

Kamui se figea en voyant Camilla maintenant Hinoka sous elle dans le canapé. Elle cligna des yeux. Puis sa voix s'éleva, descendant de plus en plus dans les graves jusqu'à devenir un sourd grondement.

"Camilla, lâche Hinoka immédiatement!"

Sa dracopierre se mit à luire.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je t'évites ces derniers temps que tu dois te venger sur elle...

\- KAMUI NON, ARRÊTE NE TE TRANSFORME PAS, C'EST UN MALENTENDU"

* * *

 **Fin**


	13. Petit Dragon

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Humour, Famille, Amitié

 **Couple:** Takukamu (LéoxSakura sous entendu)

 **Personnages:** Takumi, Léo et Kiragi

 **Monde:** Révélations

* * *

 _ **Petit Dragon**_

* * *

"Ton fils a des crocs." Déclara Léo. D'un voix plate. Qui énonçait une vérité.

Kiragi, âgé de deux ans, jouait avec sa peluche de dragon (cousue par Sakura). Installé sur les genoux de son oncle, il gazouillait joyeusement. Ses yeux couleur ocre brillaient d'amusement et ses oreilles pointues s'agitaient au milieu de ses mèches blanches.

Takumi eut un petit sourire "Comment va ton bras?"

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras bandé, au pansement tâché de sang au niveau de son avant-bras. "Ca doit saigner encore"

L'enfant mordilla son jouet. Son père la lui retira "Non fiston, c'est un cadeau de ta tante. Pas quelque chose à mâcher."

Kiragi eut un grand sourire "Papa! Dwagon!" Et il tapa dans ses mains, éclatant de rire "Dwagon" Et il tendit les bras pour récupérer sa peluche. Son père la lui restitua et le bébé la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu.

Léo rajusta son neveu sur ses genoux "Donc ce n'est pas un problème? Je veux dire...ces crocs?

\- Kamui en a aussi.

\- Vraiment?

\- Elle mord aussi.

\- Je..."Il rougit "Ne veux rien savoir."

Takumi ricana. Ses yeux pétillant de malice avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux "Blague à part, il mâchouille à peu près tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main." Il réfléchit "Les objets, les meubles, les jouets...et les gens"

Bizarrement le sorcier n'avait aucune peine à imaginer Kiragi en train de mâcher un pied de table. Il eut un rictus moqueur "Tu parles d'expérience, il t'a mordu aussi.

\- Ce n'est rien à côté de sa mè...

\- Je ne veux rien savoir."

Kiragi gronda, serrant sa peluche, contre lui? "Grawww!"

L'archer souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui "oui mon petit dragon"

L'enfant gazouilla, attrapant une mèche de cheveux argentés "Graww! Graww" Il montra ses petits crocs blancs brillèrent quand il sourit.

"Ton fils est un humain" Signala Léo en fronçant les sourcils "Pas un dragon!"

"Et bien, il pourra se changer en dragon en jour." Déclara Takumi en haussant les épaules.

Le blond tapota le nez de son neveu "Arrêtes de grogner!"

Kiragi sourit...et mordit l'index pointé sur lui. Léo poussa un cri de douleur.

"Ton fils n'est pas un dragon" siffla le prince de Nohr dans une grimace. "C'est un monstre"

Le rire de Takumi résonna dans la pièce, en écho à ces paroles.

* * *

Fin


	14. Nouvelle

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Humour, Famille, Amitié

 **Couple:** Takukamu

 **Personnages:** La famille de Nohr + Laslow et Peri

 **Monde:** Révélations

* * *

 _ **Nouvelle**_

* * *

Xander était son grand frère, presque une figure **paternel.**

Il avait toujours été là. Il était un membre important de sa famille, qu'importe qu'aucun lien de sang commun ne les relie. C'est pourquoi elle avait tenu, de vive voix, à lui annoncer la nouvelle rapidement. A leurs annoncer immédiatement après la famille de Hoshido.

"Je suis..."

Elle se souvint de la réaction de cette famille à l'annonce de son mariage. Ils avaient été si dramatiques. Comme si c'était la fin du monde, et qu'elle vive dans un autre pays n'aidait pas.

"Je suis enceinte."

 _Voilà._  
 _Nouvelle lâchée._

Il y eut un silence. Chacun attendait le roi de réagir en premier, selon la tradition. Seulement le roi ne réagissait **pas**. Son visage avait cependant perdu ses couleurs et un tic nerveux agitait son visage. Son regard semblait éteint. Une tempête était probablement à l'oeuvre sous son crâne.

"Xander?" Tenta Camilla, qui craignait le pire. Se souvenant qu'elle avait du traîner jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait et avait fermé à clé la porte. Elle avait du demander à Beruka de garder la porte, avait payé Laslow et Péri pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas. Avait du payer les serviteurs pour qu'ils mettent du somnifère dans le thé de son aîné.

Tout ça pour être sûre que Kamui ait une nuit de noce tranquille.

"Grand frère?" Tenta Elise. Voir son aîné figé comme ça avait de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui. Elle tendit la main pour toucher celle de son grand frère.

"Ne soit pas si impoli Xander, on attend notre tour" lança Léo, qui tapait du pied par terre, impatiemment. "J'aimerais lui annoncer mes félicitation moi aussi. Mais tu dois le faire d'abord!"

Le roi de Nohr se leva alors de son trône. Chacun retint son souffle. Chacun était suspendu à ses lèvres. Chacun attendit ce que le roi allait dire à la reine de Vallah. Félicitations? Exigence d'un nom Nohrian? Demande d'être le parrain?

Le grand blond sourit "C'est merveilleux, je t'adresse mes félici..."  
Il s'effondra alors, face contre terre.

 _Bizarrement la couronne resta en place..._

 _Incroyable._

 _Il s'était écroulé d'une façon si peu naturelle...que tout le monde s'affola._

Des murmures et des chuchotements de panique s'élevèrent dans la salle du trône, venant des habitants de Nohr comme venant de ceux d'Hoshido. Que se passait-il? Le monarque venait de tomber brutalement en plein milieu de sa phrase. Comme une masse.

"LORD XANDER" paniqua Laslow. Il semblait avoir une attaque de panique à voir son maître comme ça. "QUE VOUS ARRIVE-T-IL?"

"QUI EST RESPONSABLE?" Hurla Péri, sa lance à la main (pourquoi avait-elle son arme dans un tel moment diplomatique?) "Qui a empoisonné mon maître Xander?"

Niles ricana "Il n'est pas empoisonné, il est choqué. La nouvelle lui a fichu un coup. Il a réalisé que sa précieuse sœur a...été vilaine." Heureusement seule la famille royale l'entendit et son maître lui flanqua une taloche retentissante.

"Péri calme toi" Tenta Séléna, essayant de calmer la jeune fille sanguinaire "ce n'est...

\- QU'IMPORTE LE RESPONSABLE VA MOURIR!"

Léo se pinça le nez, exaspéré "Laslow, contrôle ta partenaire avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un! Odin, aides-le à la faire sortir!"

 _Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un en pleine réunion diplomatique._

 _Déjà que personne ne comprenait pourquoi son frère s'était écroulé._

"Xander...bon sang." souffla-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Elise prit le poul de son grand faire "Son cœur bat trop vite! IL A UNE ATTAQUE!" cria-t-elle, déclenchant une vague de panique dans la pièce. "Il bat trop TROP vite" hurla-t-elle, des petites larmes aux coins des yeux.

Camilla prit une gorgée de vin, calmement, et tapota l'épaule de la petite blonde "Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, il va bien. il va parfaitement bien.

\- Mais..." Commença la blonde, abaissant son bâton. "Son cœur...

\- Il va se réveiller bientôt." La rassura sa grande sœur. "Il n'a rien.

\- Mais son cœur.

\- Il est juste dramatique." Elle gloussa "Une vraie reine du drame.

\- Mais c'est un roi..."

Kamui plissa les yeux "Comment va-t-on le réveiller?" Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre cette réaction. Devait-elle s'inquiéter ou soupirer d'exaspération?

\- Une autre nouvelle choquante peut-être?

\- Non mais il va se relever rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas!"

Soudain un grognement les fit tous baisser les yeux. Xander se réveillait. Il se redressa d'un coup, couronne et coiffure en place. D'un façon terriblement pas naturelle. "...tations petite princesse.

\- ...Mer...ci?" Venait-il juste de finir sa phrase comme si rien ne s'était passé?

\- C'est un jour merveilleux pour notre famille. Je pris le dragon crépuscule pour t'apporter le bonheur éternel. N'oublie jamais que nous, tes frères et sœurs, aussi bien ici qu'à Hoshido, nous serons toujours là pour toi, chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide."

Il la serra dans ses bras, et comme un signal les trois autres se précipitèrent (mais pas trop vite) pour joindre ce câlin de groupe. Ne se préoccupant pas des personnes dans la salle du trône.

"Je suis si heureuse pour toi petite sœur." Sanglota Camilla.

"C'est merveilleux, avez-vous déjà des idées de noms?" S'exclama Elise, pleurant de joie.

"Je...suis ravi de te voir si comblée ma sœur" marmonna Léo en rougissant.

Kamui rougit, retenant ses propres larmes, et quand tous l'eurent lâchés elle chuchota à l'oreille de Léo quelques mots qui le firent rougir, puis pâlir "A ton avis, comment va réagir Ryoma quand Sakura va lui dire?"

* * *

 **Fin**


	15. Choix

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Humour, Amitié et Famille. Crack Total.

 **Couples:** Beaucoup

 **Personnages:** Les enfants, Anna, les parents en arrière-plan.

 **Monde:** Revelations

* * *

 **Anna:** Bonjour mesdames et messieurs! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour que les enfants de Hoshido et Nohr répondant à une question existentielle: " _Si il y avait une guerre entre Nohr et Hoshido, quel camps choisiriez vous?_ "

 _"C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION?"_

* * *

 _ **Shiro**_

 _ **(Ryoma x**_ _ **Kagero )**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Nous demandons au public de ne pas faire de vagues! Bien notre premier enfant à passer sera...Shiro, prince de Hoshido! Donc Shiro, quel camps choisiriez-vous?

 _"Quelle question stupide! il est le prince héritier!"_

 **Anna:** Roi Ryoma, s'il vous plaît, n'influencez pas votre fils!

 **Shiro:**...VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI?

 **Anna:** Veuillez garder votre calme!

 **Shiro:** NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS.

 **Anna:** Donc vous choisissiez Hoshido?

 **Shiro:** Ben...Je suis un peu le futur roi hein. C'est un peu évident. Je préfère éviter le conflit...mais si Nohr nous attaque, je défendrais mon pays! En tout cas je n'attaquerais pas le premier.

 _"Tu dis que Nohr attaque toujours les premiers?"_

 **Shiro:** Non, ce n'est pas...JE DIS QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS LE PREMIER A FRAPPER! QUE JE DÉFENDRAIS MON PAYS! Ne déformes pas mes propos Soleil!"

 _"Et le fait que la personne que tu aimes vit dans Nohr?"_

 **Shiro:** LA FERME NINA!

 _"Petit prince et vous-savez-qui, sous un cerisier, en train de... ~"_

 **Shiro:** D'ACCORD TU VEUX TE BATTRE?

 **Anna:** Jeune homme! Reposez votre lance, tout de suite!

* * *

 _ **Velouria**_

 _ **(Keaton x Selena)**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Bon, personne suivante.

 **Velouria:** Ce truc est joli, je peux le garder?

 **Anna:**...Après, quand on aura interrogé tout le monde. Donc votre choix?

 **Velouria:** Et bien mes deux parents sont Nohrians...et papa me détesterais sans doute si je me battais contre lui.

 _"Je ne te haïrais jamais!"_

V **elouria:** Et je devrais laisser tous mes trésors à Nohr si je choisissais Hoshido.

 _"PRIORITÉS VELOURIA! PRIORITÉS!"_

 **Anna:** Nous demandons à l'héroïne Sev...Selena de ne pas crier ou intervenir, merci.

 **Velouria:** Mais ma meilleure amie est Hoshidienne.

 **Anna:** Donc?

 **Velouria:**...Je fuguerais à Vallah!

 _"C'EST TROP FACILE COMME RÉPONSE CA!_

 _\- OUAIS VELOURIA VIENDRAIT VIVRE AVEC NOUS!_

 _\- NOUS NE FUYONS PAS DANS LA FAMILLE MA FILLE!_

 _\- Selana voyons, notre fille fait ce qu'elle veut. C'est bien la neutralité aussi."_

 **Velouria:** Voilà, je peux garder ce trésor?

 **Anna** : Ben j'ai encore des gens à questionner. J'en ai encore besoin.

 **Velouria:** Ha...D'accord.

* * *

 _ **Caeldori**_

 _ **(Subaki x Hinoka)**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Caeldori! A vous maintenant.

 **Caeldori** : Hoshido.

 **Anna:** Mais?

 **Caeldori:** ma mère est une princesse de Hoshido, mon cousin est le prince héritier, mon oncle est le roi...je crois que la réponse s'impose d'elle-même.

 **Anna:**...si chacun pouvait être si catégorique que vous.

 **Caeldori:** Désolée d'être sûre de moi.

 _"Voilà fils, tu ne pouvais pas être clair et net comme elle?_

 _\- Désolé de ne pas avoir envie de faire la guerre!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir envie ou non. Quand on nous attaque, il faut se défendre._

 _\- Dis-tu que nous attaquons toujours en premier Ryoma?"_

 **Anna** :...Bon. Je vous remercie Caeldori.

 **Caeldori:** Et désolée que mes oncles fichent le bazar.

 **Anna:** Je crois que ça ne fait que commencer.

* * *

 _ **Siegbert**_

 _ **(Xander x Flora)**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Bon..Siegbert, à vous.

 **Siegbert:**...C'est une décision difficile à prendre.

 _"QUE VEUX-TU DIRE FILS? LA QUESTION NE SE POSE PAS!_

 **Siegbert:** Mais père, je n'attaquerais jamais Shiro!

 _"ET BIEN IMAGINE QUE HOSHIDO ATTAQUE EN PREMIER!_

 _\- PARDON? C'EST VOUS QUI ATTAQUEZ TOUJOURS LES PREMIERS!_

 _\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS._

 _\- Sans vouloir t'offenser mon frère, les archives montrent que c'est toujours les autres pays qui attaquaient Hoshido en pre..._

 _\- LEO!"_

 **Anna:** Nous demandons au rois de Nohr et Hoshido de se calmer!

 **Siegbert:** Mais père, comme oncle Léo le dit, Hoshido n'attaque JAMAIS en premier. Ils sont pacifistes!

 _ **"** HA! TON FILS EST PLUS FUTÉ QUE TOI!"_

 _"FILS! RÉPONDS JUSTE A LA QUESTION! FAIS TON DEVOIR EN TEMPS QUE PRINCE DE NOHR!"_

 **Siegbert:**...Vallah!

 **Anna:** Pardon?

 **Siegbert:** SI ON ME FORCE A COMBATTRE SHIRO ET CAELDORI, JE FUGUE A VALLAH!

 _"PARDON?"_

 **Anna** : ...SOIGNEURS! LE ROI DE NOHR A UNE ATTAQUE!

 _"C'est bien Sieggy, je suis fière de toi!"_

 **Siegbert:** Tante Kamui, s'il te plaît...

* * *

 _ **Kiragi**_

 _ **(Kamui x Takumi)**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Faisons une pause dans les enfants de Nohr et Hoshido en interrogeant les enfants Vallites! En commençant par...KIRAGI!

 **Kiragi:** Donc je dois choisir, c'est ça?

 _"Il n'y a rien à choisir neveu! Ta mère a été élevé par la famille de Nohr! penses à où va ta loyauté"_

 _"Cher Xander, tu es gonflé, de un Kamui a été kidnappée par Nohr, de deux Takumi est un prince de Hoshido!"_

 _"Me laisses pas seul cousin!"_

 **Kiragi:** En temps que prince héritier de Vallah, je ne peux prendre cette décision à la légère. J'ai des responsabilités importantes.

 **Anna:** Mais encore?

 **Kiragi:**...Je tenterais des solutions diplomatiques pour les calmer. Je verrais qui a commencé.

 _"Bravo mon fils!"_

 _"C'est bien mon trésor, c'est une bonne réponse!"_

 **Kiragi:** Mais si vraiment je devais choisir...si je ne pouvais rester neutre...

 **Anna:** Vous devez choisir!

 **Kiragi:**...Hoshido.

 _"OUAIS! AVEC NOUS!"_

* * *

 _ **Asugi**_

 _ **(Saizo x Beruka)**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Asugi! A vous!

 _"IL S'APPELLES SAIZO VI"_

 **Asugi:** Ouais ouais.

 **Anna:** Bon, vous avez un père (ninja) Hoshidian et une mère (assassin) Nohrianne.

 **Asugi:** Ouaip.

 **Anna:** Donc?

 **Asugi:** Shiro. Je suis chargé de le protéger. Donc je resterais à ses côtés.

 **Anna:** Même si Hoshido attaque en premier?

 **Asugi:** : Qu'est-ce que vous ne pigez pas dans ''pacifistes''?

* * *

 _ **Soleil**_

 _ **(Laslow x Azura )**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Bon...Soleil!

 **Soleil:** Vous êtes si jolie ~

 **Anna:** Merci.

 **Soleil:** Voudriez vous prendre une tasse de thé avec moi après tout ça? ~

 **Anna:** Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

 **Soleil:** Aw...

 **Anna:** Donc votre père est Nohrian et votre mère Vallite?

 **Soleil** : Oui. Ma mère est la cousine de la reine de Vallah Je tiens mes cheveux bleus d'elle ~

 **Anna:** : donc, votre choix?

 **Soleil:** Hum... Caeldori, Selkie, Rhajat, Mitama ou Ophelia, Velouria, Nina, Sophie...

 _"SOLEIL NON TU NE DOIS PAS PENSER COMME CA!_

 _\- Pffff_

 _\- Azura, tu trouves ça drôle?_

 _\- Beaucoup!"_

 **Soleil:** Le choix est si dur.

 ** _Anna:..._**

 _ **Soleil:** *soupir*_ Vallah, comme ça, je n'ai pas à choisir.

 _"LASLOW TA FILLE EST INCONSTANTE!_

 _\- ...Désolé mon roi"_

* * *

 _ **Hisame**_

 _ **(Hinata x Felicia)**_

* * *

 **Anna** : Nous nous excusons de cette interruption. Le roi de Nohr avait besoin d'une pause. Nous allons donc le ménager en nous tournant vers le fils du samouraï Hinata. J'ai nommé Hisame.

 **Hisame** : Et bien dans mon cas la réponse est évidente. Mon père protège le roi Takumi. Et ma mère la reine Kamui. D'ailleurs vu qu'on m'a assigné à la protection de Kiragi, je suis plus avec Vallah.

 _"Bravo mon chéri."_

 **Anna:** Mais si vous deviez choisir?

 **Hisame:** Désolé pour les nohrians mais je me vois mal me placer avec eux, même si ma mère est issue de la tribu des glaces, que ma tante est reine de Nohr et son cousin prince de Nohr.

 **Anna:**...

 **Hisame:** Hoshido ne commence jamais une guerre, ils rendent les coups. Donc soit je me range avec les neutres, soit je me ranges avec les pacifistes.

 **Anna:** Et bien, si tout le monde est aussi clair que vous...

 **Hisame:** Nous aurions déjà fini ce cirque, oui, je sais.

* * *

 _ **Selkie**_

 _ **(Kaden x Hana)**_

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, passons à notre amie la petite Kitsune, j'ai nommée Selkie.

 **Selkie:** _*glapissement de joie*_

 **Anna:**...l'interrogée est priée de reprendre sa forme humaine.

 **Selkie:** Vous n'êtes pas marrante. Je peux parler sous ma forme de renarde vous savez?

 **Anna:** Donc Nohr ou Hoshido?

 **Selkie:** POURQUOI JE ME RANGERAIS AVEC CEUX QUI EN ONT EU APRES NOTRE FOURRURE PENDANT DES ANNÉES?

 _"NOUS NE LE FAISONS PLUS"_

 **Selkie:** Et bah quand même! Hoshido! Ou alors je rassemble le clan et on va à Vallah.

 _"Bien sûr, vous êtes les bienvenus!"_

 _\- KAMUI ARRÊTES DE TOUS LES ENCOURAGER._

 _\- Heu Selkie, c'est moi le mâle Alpha tu sais?_

 _\- Kaden! Contrôles ta fille!_

 _\- Notre fille ~"_

* * *

 **Dwyer**

 **(Jakob x Charlotte )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Dwyer.

 **Dwyer:** Vallah ou Hoshido.

 **Anna:**...Pardon?

 **Dwyer:** Selon le choix de Kiragi, je ferais le même. Je suis son majordome après tout.

 _"ENFIN TU FAIS TON TRAVAIL CORRECTEMENT."_

 **Dwyer:** _*roule des yeux*_

* * *

 **Sophie**

 **(Silas x Rinkah)**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Sophie.

 **Sophie:** Bonjour ~

 **Anna:** Donc père Nohrian, Mère Hoshidienne. Et vous vivez à Vallah comme membre de la garde royale avec votre père?

 **Sophie:** Tout à fait ~

 **Anna:** donc, dans le cas d'une guerre Hoshido vs Nohr. Quelle serait votre choix? Celui-ci doit être le vôtre et ne doit pas être influencé.

 **Sophie** :...

 **Anna:**...

 **Sophie:** Heu...je vis à Vallah. J'obéirais donc à la reine Kamui et au roi Takumi.

 _"ET MON ROYAUME RESTE EN DEHORS DE CA!_

 _\- Oui enfin, ça dépens de la situation hein."_

 **Sophie:** Voilà.

* * *

 **Shigure**

 **(Laslow x Azura)**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Shigure.

 **Shigure:** Bonjour.

 **Anna:** Alors, vous savez la question, quel sera votre réponse?

 **Shigure:** J'ai un mère originaire de Vallah et un père Nohrian.

 _"PARFAITEMENT!"_

 **Anna:** Donc Nohr?

 **Shigure:** Mais je travaille dans l'administration Hoshidienne, et je vis à Hoshido. Ma vie est là-bas.

 **Anna:**...Hoshido?

 **Shigure:** Hoshido ou Vallah.

 _"LASLOW TES ENFANTS SONT IRRESPONSABLES!_

 _\- Sans vouloir vous vexer sire, le votre préfère fuguer que d'assumer ses responsabilités!_

 _\- C'est bien mon coeur!"_

 **Shigure** _*rougit*_ Merci mère.

* * *

 **Kaya (F!Kana)**

 **(Takumi x Kamui )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Kaya. La petite princesse de Vallah!

 **Kaya:** Pourquoi la question est en rapport avec la guerre?

 **Anna:** C'est hypothétique.

 **Kaya:** ...Ce n'est pas une hypothèse que j'aime beaucoup. L'idée que le pays d'origine de papa fasse la guerre et que ma famille soit déchirée...je refuse que ça arrive! Et maman pense surement la même chose!

 **Anna: ...**

 **Kaya** :...Et je suis la princesse de Vallah, pourquoi vous me posez la question? Kiragi a déjà donné son opinion là-dessus et mon avis sera le même! Je ne me battrais jamais...contre la patrie natale de papa. Je resterais neutre!

 **Anna:** Vous...

 **Kaya:** VALLAH!

* * *

 **Kana**

 **(Takumi x Kamui )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Kana.

 **Kana:** _*Gronde*_

 **Anna:** L'intéressé est prié de reprendre forme humaine!

 **Kana:** Vallah!

 **Anna:** Mais...

 **Kana:** VALLAH! Je ne veux pas faire de peine à maman en m'opposant à la fratrie avec qui elle a grandit mais en même temps je veux aussi protéger le pays natal de papa! Alors je pense que rester neutre serait le mieux!

 _"Bravo mon chéri!_

 _\- Je suis fière de toi mon ange!_

 _\- Bravo petit frère!"_

* * *

 **Percy**

 **(Arthur x Setsuna )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Percy.

 **Percy:.**...

 **Anna:** Vous avez un problème?

 **Percy:** Ben personne n'a choisi Nohr pour le moment, je me sens mal.

 **Anna:** Ne vous sentez pas obligez de répondre pour faire plaisir au roi de Nohr en pleine dépression là-bas.

 **Percy:** J'aime Nohr mais j'aime aussi Hoshido.

 _"Et voilà, un "Vallah" de plus!"_

 **Percy:** Et j'ai des amis des deux côtés aussi.

 **Anna:...**

 **Percy:** Je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents.

 _"Réponds ce que tu veux vraiment mon trésor!_

 _\- POUR LA JUSTICE!_

 _\- ...heu non."_

 **Percy:.**..Vallah!

 _"QU'EST-CE QUE JE DISAIS?"'_

* * *

 **Ignatus**

 **(Benny x Mozu )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Ignatus.

 **Ignatus:** Nohr.

 _"ENFIN!_

 **Anna:** C'est tout?

 **Ignatus:** Oui.

 **Anna:..**.Ce fut rapide. J'aurais espéré un peu de développement.

 **Ignatus** _*hausse les épaules*_ Je fais juste mon travail hein?! _*se lève et s'en va*_

* * *

 **Midori**

 **(Kaze x Peri)**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Midori.

 **Midori:** _*larmes aux yeux*_

 **Anna:** C'est une idée hypothétique Midori.

 **Midori:** Mais je ne eux pas choisir. Ma mère est Nohrienne et mon père est Hoshidian. Mon cousin a choisi Hoshido, patrie de mon oncle également.

 **Anna:** Vous devez choisir.

 **Midori:** _*grosses larmes*_ JE NE VEUX PPPAAAASSSS!

 **Anna:** _*sort un bouclier pour arrêter des shurikans*_

 **Midori** _*Snif*_

 **Anna:** Nous demandons à son oncle, son père et son cousin de se calmer. Merci.

 **Midori:** JE NE VEUX PAS BRISER MA FAMILLE!

 _"MA CHÉRIE, CA TE BRISERAIT D'AFFRONTER TON COUSIN. VA A HOSHIDO AVEC LUI!_

 _\- PERI_

 _\- Désolée votre altesse, je n'encouragerais pas ma fille dans une voie qui lui briserait le cœur."_

 **Midori:** VALLLAAAHHHHH! _*court pleurer dans les bras de Kaze*_

* * *

 **Mitama**

 **(Azama x Effie)**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Mitama. Nous vous prions de ne pas parler en Haikou.

 **Mitama:** Vous n'êtes pas drôle *range son pinceau et son carnet*

 **Anna:** Donc vous avez entendu vos prédécesseurs?

 **Mitama:** J'ai surtout entendu les réactions des parents.

 _"Ta fille est insolente Azama._

 _\- Je suis fier d'elle princesse ~"_

 **Anna:** Donc, votre choix?

 **Mitama:** Mon père m'a apprit à aimer le dragon aube. J'aime le soleil, la nature, les endroits agréables pour les siestes...

 **Anna:** Donc...

 **Mitama:** Hoshido.

 **Anna:** ...

 **Mitama:.**...Vous ne voyez pas le rapports avec les siestes hein?

 **Anna:**...Non?

 **Mitama:** C'est essentiel pourtant.

* * *

 **Ophélia**

 **(Odin x** **Orochi** **)**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Ophélia.

 **Ophélia:** Je peux répondre franchement, non parce que je me sens mal là.

 **Anna:** Pourquoi?

 **Ophélia:** Tout le monde va à Hoshido ou à Vallah. Regardez le roi est déprimé.

 **Anna:**...Ne répondez pas pour lui.

 **Ophélia:** ...*rougit*

 **Anna:** ?

 **Ophélia:** Je ne veux pas me battre contre Hisame.

"MA FILLE CONNAIT LES ÉMOIS DE L'AMOUR. HO JOIE SUPRÊME QUI M'HABITE"

 **Anna:** Donc, vous allez faire comme Siegbert et fuir à Vallah?

 **Ophélia:** Ben...Je...Ca dépent aussi du choix de Forrest...

 _"Qui sera Nohr, bien sûr!_

 _\- Xander, tais toi!"_

 **Anna** : Ne répondez pas en fonction de votre supérieur hiérarchique.

 **Ophélia:** ...Hoshido.

* * *

 **Rhajat**

 **(Hayato x Nyx )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Rhajat.

 **Rhajat:** Pourquoi suis-je considérée comme une enfant? Je suis plus vieille que mon père.

 **Anna: ...** Vous êtes la seconde génération.

 _"Le troisième âge de la seconde génération oui._

 _\- ...Azama, serais-tu masochiste? Hayato t'humilie facilement, et tu t'en prends à sa fille?"_

 **Rhajat:** Ma mère vient de Nohr et mon père est Hoshidian. Ils utilisent tous les deux la magie..

 **Anna:** Donc, quel serait votre choix dans un conflit?

 **Rhajat:** Ce que la reine Kamui me dirait.

 **Anna:** ...Vallah donc?

 **Rhajat:** Ce que ma reine me dirait.

 **Anna:** Vous n'êtes pas hoshidienne?

 **Rhajat: S** i ma reine me dit de revenir Vallite, je devien...

 _"RHAJAT ARRÊTES CA DEVIENT EFFRAYANT!"_

 **Anna: ...**

 **Rhajat:** Si ma reine me l'ordonne, je maudirais le responsable. Si elle me l'ordonne, je ferais naître des monstres pour stopper les batailles.

 _"Donc, ce serait Vallah qui gagnerait la guerre?_

 _\- Merci Léo._

 _\- La père a un visage de bébé, la mère a un corps d'adolescente à vie et la fille est obsédée. Quelle famille."_

 **Rhajat:...**

 **Anna:** RHAJAT, RAPPELEZ CE MONSTRE TOUS DE SUITE.

* * *

 **Nina**

 **(Niles x Oboro)**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, Nina.

 **Nina:** _*écrivant quelque chose*_ huhuhu.

 **Anna:** Votre mère est Hoshidienne, votre père Nohrian, c'est ça?

 **Nina:** Oui.

 **Anna:** Donc, en cas de conflit, quelle camps choisiriez vous? Et pourquoi avez vous demander à passer en avant-dernière?

 **Nina:** Pour savoir...quels couples nous allions avoir dans chaque camps.

 **Anna:** ...Quoi?

 **Nina:** A Hoshido, nous pouvons avoir Shiro et Asugi, Hisame et Kiragi, Hisame et Asugi, Hisame et Shiro, Asugi et Kiragi.

 **Anna:**...

 **Nina:** A Vallah:...C'est moins bien. Mais Siegbert est allé à Vallah pour ne pas affronter Shiro *étoiles dans les yeux*

 _"NILES, TA FILLE EST FOLLE!_

 _\- ..._

 _\- ARRÊTES DE RIRE NILES!_

 _\- JE TE SURVEILLES MA FILLE!_

 _\- OBORO!"_

 **Anna:**..

 **Nina:** Et à Nohr, Ignatus tout seul? Trop triste pour une bonne histoire. A Vallah on aurait tous les autres...mais...

 **Anna:** Donc?

 **Nina:** HOSHIDO, MON PARADIS POUR DES HISTOIRES MERVEILLEUSES!

 _"ELLE EST TAREE!"_

* * *

 **Forrest**

 **(Leo x Sakura )**

* * *

 **Anna:** Et nous finissons par...Forrest. Prince de Nohr ET de Hoshido. Bonjour.

 **Anna:** ...Bon..Bonjour.

" _Comment ça "Et de Hoshido?", Prince de Nohr tout court vous voulez dire?!_

 _\- Pas du tout grand frère. Sakura est toujours une princesse de Hoshido, même si elle m'a épousé. Mon fils est donc **aussi** un prince Hoshidian._

 _\- Depuis quand?_

 _\- ...Depuis sa naissance? Depuis le contrat de mariage?"_

 **Anna:** Nous demandons aux spectateurs d'éviter les querelles de familles ici. Bref Forrest. Nohr ou Hoshido en cas de guerre?

 **Forrest:**...

 _"Nohr bien sûr!_

 _\- XANDER CA SUFFIT!_

 _\- Mais petite princesse..._

 _\- TU LAISSES NOTRE NEVEU RÉPONDRE!"_

 **Anna:** Roi Xander, nous allons VRAIMENT vous faire sortir si vous continuez!

 _"Vu que Forrest est le dernier, ça n'a plus trop de sens vous savez?"_

 **Forrest:**...Et bien je pense...que ça dépens.

 _"PARDON?"_

 **Forrest:**...De qui commence la guerre. Si c'est une attaque injustifiée, je ne vais pas me ranger avec ceux exécutant cet assaut injustifié.

 _"C'est bien Forrest! Je suis fière de toi"_

 **Forrest:** ..Merci mère.

 _"Léo! ton fils est trop pacifiste!_

 _\- Ca te pose in problème?"_

 **Anna:** Oui oui c'est très bien mais vous DEVEZ choisir.

 **Forrest:** Entre la patrie de mon père et celle de ma mère?

 **Anna:** Oui.

 **Forrest:.**.. *larmes aux yeux* Je...JE NE PEUX PAS CHOISIR!

 _" Forrest, n'oublie pas que si tu ne supporte plus, tu peux venir a Vallah!_

 _\- KAMUI!"_

* * *

 **Anna:** Et maintenant, les résultats.

 _ **Hoshido:** Huit personnes_

 _ **Vallah:** Quatorze personnes._

 _ **Nohr:** Une seule personne._

 **Tout le monde:...**

 **Anna:**...Je suis désolée pour Nohr.

 _"LES ENFANTS, NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UNE DISCUSSION!"_

 **Anna:** Et le roi de Nohr est prié d'accepter les résultats comme un adulte responsable!

 _"MON PROPRE FILS M'A DIT QU'IL PRÉFÉRAIT FUGUER QUE SE BATTRE POUR SON PAYS!_

 _\- Au moins, on est sur qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre avant un moment"_

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


	16. Femme Dragon

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Romance.

 **Couple:** TakumixKamui

 **Personnages:** Takumi, Kamui

 **Monde:** Révélation.

* * *

 _ **Femme Dragon**_

* * *

 _Purrr... Puurr_

Il connaissait ce son. Très bien. Combien de fois sa femme s'était-elle nichée contre lui, émettant ce ronronnement? Il sentait de délicieux frissons le parcourir délicieusement quand cela parvenait à ses oreilles.

Son coeur faisait un bond. Il était heureux de connaître ce secret. il savait être le seul à savoir cela. L'unique personne à connaître ce petit son que pouvait émettre la belle princesse aux cheveux blancs.

Il n'avait qu'envie de la cajoler. L'embrasser. La câliner. La prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer toute sa tendresse et son amour. La rendre heureuse. La faire sourire chaque jour qui passait. Jusqu'à la fin.

 _Mais ça?_

 _Franchement c'était adorable._

Une longue queue écailleuse battait l'air, frappant même le sol à rythme régulier. Au moins, elle ne projetait pas des gouttes d'eau ici et là, contrairement à ce qui se passait quand elle se transformait.

 _Vraiment._

 _Une queue._

 _Qui battait le sol._

 _Après le ronronnement, çà._

 _Une queue de dragon..._

"Sérieusement Kamui?" plaisanta-t-il, les yeux brillants d'un amusement rare "Tu te prends pour un chien?

\- Non...parce que je lui trouve une autre utilité!"

...Qui s'enroulait autour de lui, délicieusement fraîche contre sa peau. Une étrange sensation. Comme de l'eau solide mais pas comme de la glace. _Étrange_. Qui le tenait de façon possessive. Qui le maintenant contre son épouse. Elle marquait une sorte de domination par ce geste. _Tu es à moi._

 _Puurr Purrr_

Pas que ça lui déplaisait. Au contraire. Il _**adorait**_ ça. Il aimait être traité comme une précieuse possession, être voulu et désiré. Aimé comme la plus belle chose au monde.

Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les écailles douce comme du cristal, comme de l'eau solide. Le fredonnement augmenta et une langue suivit le tracé de sa carotide. Et encore elle ne l'avait pas encore mordu.

Même si ça n'allait probablement pas tarder. (Léo allait encore se moquer de lui. Camilla allait encore le taquiner. Elise allait se demander ce qu'était cette morsure. Xander allait faire un sourire sarcastique.) Elle le griffait aussi parfois. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas...

 _Purrr... Puurr_

"Kamui."

 _Purrr... Puurr_

"Bon"

Il soupira, un léger sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il leva une main, la plongeant dans les cheveux soyeux. Le ronronnement s'intensifia quand il suivit le tracé de son oreille droite. Et il gloussa quand le son augmenta et qu'un baiser fut posée contre la peau de sa gorge.

"Tu cherches à briser mes limites?"

 _Était-elle si impatiente?_

Deux ailes jaillirent de son dos, blanche et argent. Se refermant autour de lui. Elle se colla contre son torse, frottant son visage dans son cou, sa queue le tenant par la taille. Le ronronnement augmentant. L'archer leva les mains pour toucher, caresser les ailes fines, ses doigts touchant les membranes encore et encore. Un petit miaulement de plaisir échappa à la femme dragon.

"Es-tu un gros chat ~?"

Elle lui mordit finalement le cou.

"K...Kamui."

Le soupir qui échappa au jeune homme fit relever la tête à sa femme, ses yeux rubis brillant d'une lueur joueuse. Il croisa son regard, ses pupilles luisant d'une lumière taquine.

"Ha tu veux jouer à ça?"

Sa seule réponse fut un ronronnement. Et un baiser papillon contre sa carotide.

Il l'enlaça et laissa une traînée de baisers sur sa gorge, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur la membranes de l'aile droite, faisant s'arquer la jeune femme. Profitant de son avantage, il la renversa sur le lit, son front contre le sien.

"Je t'aime" dit enfin sa femme, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sentant un frisson le parcourir, une boule serrer sa gorge.

"Je t'aime." répéta-t-elle doucement. Une main se plongea dans ses cheveux. Descendant sur sa joue. "Takumi."

il croisa ce regard rubis.

Elle l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras et ses ailes autour de lui. Elle aimait sa chaleur, son goût, son odeur. Se détachant des lèvres rougies et gonflées, elle regarda l'homme magnifique qui lui faisait face, blottie dans ses bras, elle admirait ses longs cheveux d'argent brillant contre sa peau dorée.

"Tu es si beau"

 _Purrr... Puurr_

Il rougit.

Elle pencha la tête de côté. "Tu n'es pas d'accord?

\- Je ne suis pas si..."

Elle lui pinça la hanche. "Si tu es."

Elle frotta son nez contre celui de son époux. "Tu as des yeux sublimes, une peau douce. Et tes cheveux rendraient jaloux n'importe qui." Elle plongea à nouveau ses doigts dans les longues mèches argentés. "Ils sont si doux et si soyeux."

Il eut un rire creux "Vraiment?

\- Je suis sûr que beaucoup de Hoshidiennes se consument de jalousie."

Il gloussa "Et combien d'hommes me maudissent parce que tu m'as choisi?"

Un petit rire "Qu'ils grognent. Je ne m'en soucie pas."

Savoir qu'il avait été choisi, lui parmi tant d'autres, créait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, dans son coeur. Il embrassa son épouse avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il la protégerait, il la rendrait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

 _Purrr... Puurr_

 _"Je t'aime..."_ souffla-t-il dans sa langue natale.

* * *

 **Fin**


	17. Bentô

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Romance, Fluff

 **Couple:** Takukamu

 **Personnages:** Takumi et Kamui (mentions des Hoshidians + Jakob)

 **Monde:** Revelations (Héritage?)

* * *

Elle regardait le riz qui cuisait. Elle voulait vraiment y arriver. C'était le plat le plus simple possible dans la cuisine de Hoshido. Elle savait que Takumi allait avoir faim (il avait sauté le repas du soir pour s'entraîner et s'était levé aux aurores pour recommencer l'entrainement!), et elle voulait lui préparer une collation. Hors le thé et les boules de riz étaient les choses les plus faciles à faire.

Et il allait manger, même si elle devait l'attacher et lui donner la béquée.

Oboro et Hinata lui avaient écris la recette, agrémentés de conseils. Et lui avaient rappelé qu'elle pouvait les appeler n'importe quand: ils étaient également à son service maintenant qu'elle était mariée à leur maître. Elle les avait rassuré: elle allait y arriver. Elle allait le faire!

 _Et Takumi serait ravi!_

 _C'était à elle de prendre soin de lui maintenant non?_

Hinata avait rit et entraîné son amie derrière lui, lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui faisant promettre de ne pas détruire la cuisine. Vu le clin d'oeil qu'il lui avait lancé, il plaisantait, bien entendu.

Donc ce matin, à peine Takumi s'était-il levé et était-il partit qu'elle s'était levée et habillée, se précipitant à la cuisine où son majordome l'arrêter. Jakob avait insisté pour préparer tout les ingrédients sur la table (il avait même préparé le riz!) puis elle l'avait mit à la porte quand il avait voulu l'aider à réaliser le plat.

"Je veux le faire moi-même."

Elle avait fermé la porte de la cuisine à clé. Elle était _**capable**_ de faire la cuisine. _Elle avait bien réussi à réaliser du thé non?_ Le majordome l'avait même félicité. Doutant de sa sincérité, elle avait fait goûté le thé à d'autres personnes. Subaki avait sourit ( _sans aucune grimace_ ) et l'avait félicité, faisant quelques recommandations pour améliorer le goût. Hana avait but et dit qu'il était trop fort (" _Vous le faites infuser trop longtemps_."). Sakura avait balbutié que le thé était bon mais un peu trop amer. Azura avait rajouté beaucoup de sucre. Azama avait demandé si c'était de l'eau chaude ou du thé (trop léger donc).

Après quelques essais, son thé était devenu parfait. Restait quelques petits plats. Elle ne pouvait pas faire des collations de Nohr à Takumi. Son mari, même s'il acceptait de manger la cuisine de l'autre pays, n'accepterait pas d'en faire son ordinaire.

Et elle devait apprendre à faire quelques plats de son pays natal!

Elle lût les instructions plusieurs fois. Et prit une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire! Ce n'était pas si dur. Même Sakura savait en faire et elle était une princesse! _Pourquoi elle n'y arriverait pas elle-même?_

Elle prit du riz dans ses mains et le lâcha.

"C'est chaud!"

Elle secoua ses paumes, faisant tomber des grains.

"Aie!"

Elle recommença, plus précautionneusement. Et fit une première boule aux miettes de saumons, une autre avec une prune.

"Cette prune est bizarre."

Il en restait une. Elle la goûta et fit une grimace horrible, elle recracha dans la poubelle.

"Je ne sais pas comment Takumi peut manger ça." Elle s'essuya les lèvres "Je suppose que c'est une question d'habitude."

Elle préféra faire des boulettes au saumon. A la fin il y en avait trois fourrées à ce poisson et une avec ce fruit trop salée. Elle ajouta le thé. Et prit une pomme et un couteau.

"Pour la soupe miso, ce sera une autre fois!"

* * *

"Takumi!"

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, abaissant son arc. Il haussa un sourcil "Kamui? Il est tôt, que...

\- Je t'ai apporté un en-cas!" Elle montra la boite. "Je te l'ai préparé moi-même." Elle rougit légèrement. "Tu n'as pas mangé grande chose hier soir...et tu te dépenses donc.."

Il eut un sourire "Ho?" Il rangea son arme et s'approcha doucement d'elle, l'enlaçant et posa son front contre le sien. "Quelle agréable surprise."

Elle gloussa et enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Tu sais, tu devrais te lever un peu plus tard. Tu vas t'épuiser si tu te lèves trop tôt tout les jours."

Il s'assit sur le banc, prenant la boite. Il regarda ce qu'elle contenait. "Des boules de riz?

\- Hinata m'a donné la recette.

\- ...Je suis surtout surpris que ton majordome t'ai laissé la cuisine!

\- Je l'ai mis à la porte!" Elle le regarda prendre la boule à la prune "Ce truc salé est horrible je trouve.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu détestais ça quand tu étais petite, tu la jetais dans l'assiette de Ryoma ou de père."

Elle rougit. "Je préfère les prunes fraîches."

Il gloussa et manga, doucement. "C'est très bon." Il eut un sourire "Tu t'es bien débrouillé bien pour une première fois!" Il consomma ce petit déjeuner improvisé. "Le thé est parfait.

\- J'ai eu du mal à le faire.

\- Oui je t'ai vu le faire goûter à tout le monde, sauf à moi.

\- Jakob n'est pas assez honnête quand je prépare quelque chose." Elle commença à éplucher la pomme, et à la découper. "Azama a été sans doute le plus honnête."

Takumi ricana "Je n'en doute pas. Un jour, quelqu'un va le frapper...

\- Déjà fait. Hayato en a eu assez hier soir. Et Rinkah aussi." Elle lui tendit la pomme quartier par quartier, savourant d'être ainsi seul avec lui, savourant de pouvoir agir comme n'importe quelle femme avec son époux, sans que leur rang n'entre en ligne de compte. "Tu sais faire les gâteaux à la pâte de haricot rouges?

\- Ha, à l'anko? Oui je sais? Tu veux que je t'en fasse? Ou que je t'apprenne?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Sakura dit que tes Manjus sont délicieux."

Il eut un rire. "D'accord, je t'en ferais demain."

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
